Coração Bárbaro
by Adattare
Summary: Eles haviam dito que vieram em paz, mas logo Konoha estava em chamas. Sakura tentou fugir, porém não conseguiu escapar dos guerreiros do Norte. Sasuke Uchiha, o viking sombrio e arrogante, sequestrou-a. Agora, Sakura precisa escolher entre continuar uma prisioneira ou viver uma vida de prazer ao lado desse poderoso invasor. (Obra de Michelle Styles - Adaptado por Lin - G. Adattare)
1. A chegada dos ventos nortenhos

**Capítulo 1**

 **8 de Junho de 793 — Konoha, Nortúmbria**

Sakura apertou os lábios, tentando não mover a cabeça enquanto a criada trançava seus cabelos. O que ela esperava, afinal? Que seu tio, o abade do Mosteiro de St. Cuthbert, lhe desse dinheiro para lutar contra seu padrasto? A única alternativa que ele havia sugerido foi a igreja. Ela poderia ter uma boa posição, contanto que levasse seu dote consigo.

— Milady, vai ser mais rápido se inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça para este lado.

Sakura estudou a parede da casa de hóspedes de St. Cuthbert, com um mural de Maria ajoelhada ao pé da cruz, e procurou se concentrar.

Fora um erro ter ido até ali. A conversa da noite anterior ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Seu tio se recusara a ouvir seus argumentos. Por que ela imaginara que seria de outro modo, Sakura não sabia.

Ela iria embora do mosteiro e da ilha no dia seguinte, na maré baixa, quando era possível atravessar a ponte, decidiu. Teria de voltar para casa em Birdoswald, às margens do rio Irthing, no oeste de Nortúmbria. E encarar o futuro sozinha.

— Está bom, milady?

Sua nova criada, Anko, terminou de fazer a trança e estendeu-lhe um espelho de mão. Sakura olhou rapidamente para o seu reflexo. Os cabelos rosados que antes lhe caíam ao lado do rosto tinham se transformado em duas graciosas tranças. Seu cabelo era o que ela considerava seu traço mais belo e atraente, embora um pouco rebelde demais para o seu gosto, mas ainda assim único. Anko sabia o que estava fazendo, Sakura reconhecia isso, mas relutava em confiar nela.

Anko era uma marionete de seu padrasto. Só podia ser. Ele havia ordenado que todas as criadas, mesmo as mais antigas, fossem substituídas depois que seu marido morrera, e ela retornara às terras da família. Não havia desculpa para ela continuar morando com a família de Selwyn. Ela não tinha filhos, e sua cunhada nunca gostara dela. Então Sakura voltara, esperando uma recepção mais calorosa, e descobrira que o padrasto havia assumido firmemente o controle das terras da família.

— Em breve começarão os preparativos para seu noivado.

— Se for a vontade de Deus... — Sakura colocou o espelhinho sobre a penteadeira e forçou-se a manter uma expressão suave. Não tinha intenção de se casar com o filho de seu padrasto, o abominável Sasori, com suas mãos sempre úmidas e modos desagradáveis. Tampouco pretendia ir para um convento, como o tio havia sugerido. Tinha de haver algum outro jeito.

— Terá de se casar um dia, milady. Sasori é um rapaz... — Mildreth calou-se e sua expressão ficou consternada. — Senhora, não posso mentir. Gosto da senhora. Sasori é um terror. Todas as criadas morrem de medo dele. Não querem ficar sozinhas com ele nem por um minuto. Por favor, não comente com ninguém.

Sakura segurou a mão de Anko. Um leve rubor coloriu as faces da moça, fazendo-a parecer quase bonita. Sakura sentiu uma alegria como há muito não sentia. Sua viagem até Konoha não tinha sido em vão. Ela havia encontrado uma aliada.

— Temos a mesma opinião sobre Sasori.

— Disseram que a senhora era bondosa, milady, e é mesmo.

— De qualquer forma, é cedo demais para falar de casamento. — Sakura ajeitou a gola do vestido. — Meu marido ainda nem esfriou na sepultura, coitado. Haverá muito tempo para pensar em casamento depois que terminar o período de luto. Vim para cá para pedir conselhos ao meu tio, e agora que já os tenho vou voltar para casa.

— Como achar melhor, milady.

Um súbito e frenético toque de sinos ressoou no aposento, abafando qualquer pensamento ou voz. Cada fibra do corpo de Sakura ficou tensa.

— Vamos ser atacadas! — Anko retorceu as mãos. — Assassinadas, em nossas camas!

Sakura forçou-se a soltar o ar. Apesar da crescente estridência dos sinos, ela precisava manter-se calma. Poderia ser outra coisa. Entrar em pânico não ajudaria em nada.

— Atacadas? Anko, não deixe que seus medos tomem conta de você. Quem se atreveria a atacar este lugar? — Sakura forçou-se a falar em um tom de voz normal. Ela não tinha certeza se estava tentando convencer a criada ou a si mesma. — Os sinos podem estar tocando por outro motivo. Algum peregrino pode ter calculado mal a maré e estar preso na ponte.

Anko deu um sorriso trêmulo e encolheu-se quando os sinos repicaram mais alto. Sakura rezou em silêncio para que aquilo não significasse nada grave. Quem se arriscaria à condenação eterna atacando um dos locais mais sagrados e eruditos da Nortúmbria, se não de toda a Europa?

A proteção que aquele lugar oferecia era o motivo pelo qual sua família tinha preferido confiar a maior parte de sua riqueza aos monges em vez de guardá-la em cofres em suas propriedades. A grande maioria dos proprietários de terras na Nortúmbria tinha esse hábito, muito eficaz para garantir a segurança de suas posses.

Então, tão repentinamente quanto haviam começado a tocar, os sinos pararam, dando lugar a um silêncio ensurdecedor.

— Não há de ser nada. — A voz de Sakura soou alta, ecoando nas paredes de madeira. — Pode ser algum navio que encalhou e um dos monges entrou em pânico. Meu tio disse que alguns dos monges noviços se agitam com qualquer coisa. Seja o que for, já deve estar resolvido.

— Deus queira, milady.

Anko assentiu com a cabeça, mas seu semblante estava nitidamente apreensivo. Sakura estendeu a mão e pousou-a sobre a de Anko.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Ela tranquilizou a moça. — Estamos em um lugar de Deus. Ele irá nos proteger.

— Tem havido alguns sinais — disse Anko, e em seguida baixou a voz para um sussurro. — Um dos monges disse que viu dragões voando em frente à lua. E fogueiras estranhas à noite. E redemoinhos de vento no céu. Punições para os nossos pecados! Ontem mesmo eles estavam falando disso, no refeitório.

— Eles contam essas histórias para assustar vocês, tenho certeza. — Sakura deu uma risada tensa. — Por São Miguel Arcanjo, depois da colheita ninguém mais vai se lembrar de nada disso. É assim que as coisas são.

Sakura levantou-se e atravessou rapidamente o quarto até a pequena janela que tinha vista para o mar. No dia anterior, ela admirara a visão da areia amarela brilhante e do mar cintilante, pontilhado por apenas algumas esparsas embarcações de pescadores. Agora, o panorama era bem diferente.

— Talvez eu tenha me enganado, Anko. Parece que o mosteiro tem visitas, sim. — Ela se esforçou para afastar o pânico crescente na voz. Não devia tirar conclusões precipitadas. Era muito impaciente, sua imaginação era fértil demais (bem, pelo menos fora o que seu tio dissera várias vezes nos últimos dias).

O sol da manhã lançava raios dourados na água, mas o mar já não estava vazio. Três navios com serpentes esculpidas na proa, escudos redondos nas laterais e velas listradas de vermelho e branco alinhavam-se na baía rasa. Um deles já estava com a proa sobre a faixa de areia, os outros dois vinham logo atrás.

Conforme Sakura observava, um grupo de guerreiros desembarcou do primeiro navio e avançou com certa dificuldade através das ondas em direção à praia. Estavam vestidos com calças e cota de malha, e carregavam seus elmos e escudos redondos. Havia uma aura de selvageria ao redor deles. Eram homens rudes, pagãos, corsários.

Sakura debruçou-se no parapeito para ver melhor. O líder tinha cabelos escuros que chegavam à altura dos ombros e barba crescida de vários dias. Um desenho intrincado de uma serpente lutando com uma fera cobria seu escudo. Os homens que o seguiam eram variações entre um homem com aspecto de brutamontes de cabelo esvoaçante e barba, que vinha logo atrás dele, até uma versão mais esguia e loira do líder.

Ele olhou para a janela, e seu olhar surpreendentemente negro fixou-se no de Sakura por um segundo. Um ligeiro sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios conforme ele se virava para cumprimentar o grupo que saía do mosteiro ao encontro deles. Sakura levou uma mão ao pescoço.

Será que ele a tinha visto?

Seu tio estava à frente do grupo, com sua batina branca, mais alto que os outros, porém não tão alto quanto o líder viking, com um ar de autoconfiança e comando. Sakura deu um meio-sorriso. Preocupara-se sem motivo. As habilidades diplomáticas de seu tio eram conhecidas por toda a Nortúmbria e Mércia. Ela tinha certeza de que ele lidaria bem com aqueles guerreiros.

Seu tio estendeu a mão para ser beijada, conforme a tradição. O viking ignorou o gesto e inclinou a cabeça antes de entregar uma pequena tábua a ele.

Sakura viu o tio empalidecer de repente e percebeu que a mão dele tremia.

O que aqueles bárbaros queriam?

Sasuke Uchiha olhou com expressão de incredulidade para o rosto de traços finos e bonitos do abade. Ele havia mostrado a tábua ao homem mais velho, e ela era bastante específica. Ele deixara isso claro, fazendo questão de lê-la depois que o escriba de Orochimaru, o Escocês, escrevera a solicitação. E ele mesmo havia colocado o selo de Orochimaru na tábua.

O acordo dizia respeito ao recolhimento de moedas de ouro que, legalmente, pertenciam aos vikings. Se eles pudessem negociar ou providenciar alguma medida de proteção enquanto estivessem ali, tanto melhor. Mas ninguém os enganaria.

Aquela viagem marítima de verão estava se mostrando consideravelmente lucrativa. O novo projeto arquitetônico dos navios era eficaz, as embarcações deslizavam melhor na superfície do oceano, aumentando a velocidade. Os escoceses almejavam os casacos de pele grossa e as contas de âmbar dos vikings.

Só faltava aquela transação para concluir. Depois eles navegariam de volta para casa, com toda a dignidade.

— Viemos buscar o dinheiro que Orochimaru, o Escocês, nos deve.

O abade ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Estou surpreso de ver um nórdico falando latim.

— Somos mercadores. Aprendemos os idiomas conforme é necessário. — O olhar de Sasuke estava fixo em algum ponto acima do ombro do abade. Não havia necessidade de contar a história de sua vida, não ainda. Talvez o fizesse mais tarde, quando as negociações estivessem completas e eles estivessem desfrutando uma caneca de hidromel.

Ele ergueu as mãos, com as palmas viradas para cima. — Viemos em paz. Só queremos o que nos foi prometido.

— Como posso saber se esta tábua é genuína?

— Não teríamos nos deslocado até aqui se não fosse.

— Ouvi falar de ataques de gente como vocês a fazendas indefesas.

— Trata-se de outros mercadores. Não nós. Viemos negociar, não guerrear.

Sasuke estava feliz por seu meio-irmão, Gaara, e principalmente o chefe de seus remadores, Kisame, não entenderem latim. Já fora bastante difícil convencer Kisame de que eles deveriam tentar uma negociação pacífica. Havia grande potencial de boas tratativas com a Nortúmbria, mas havia perigos também. O povo da Nortúmbria era conhecido por suas habilidades de luta.

Sasuke olhou para o guerreiro corpulento de pé ao seu lado. Muitos julgavam que o lugar ideal para Kisame era dentro do navio, mas ele o queria ali, para o caso de haver algum problema.

Kisame enrijeceu e suas narinas dilataram. O que seu velho amigo estaria pressentindo? Haveria valquírias na brisa amena que soprava? Sasuke descartou o pensamento fantasioso.

— Viemos em paz — repetiu, mantendo o tom de voz firme.

Os monges podiam parecer frágeis, mas ele tinha certeza de que o mosteiro estava bem guardado. Não poderia ser de outra maneira. Ele ouvira as histórias sobre as fabulosas riquezas e ensinamentos que havia ali. Certamente, ele e seus homens não eram os primeiros a se sentir tentados, mas a província de Viken não contava com um número de homens suficiente para um ataque sólido. Eles haviam perdido vários para as tempestades e outros tinham adoecido no início da viagem. Precisariam de cada um dos que ali estavam para levar os navios de volta em segurança. Seria arriscado demais. Aquela questão teria de ser resolvida com diplomacia.

— Se vocês vieram em paz, então vamos conversar a respeito. — O abade inclinou a cabeça de cabelos grisalhos. — Sem dúvida, após pesar os méritos do caso, poderei avaliar melhor, não é verdade?

— Há poucos méritos a pesar.

— Mas receio que tenham sido enviados para cá em uma missão inútil. Em princípio, não tenho conhecimento da existência de qualquer dinheiro de Orochimaru, o Escocês, aqui na abadia.

— Isso não é problema meu. O escocês me mostrou a tábua com a sua caligrafia, com o seu selo, afirmando que sim.

Um monge com a pele do rosto esburacada, que estava ao lado do abade, puxou-o pela batina e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Sasuke viu uma ruga aparecer na testa do abade.

— E você tem essa tábua? — O abade estendeu a mão e em seguida deixou-a pender ao lado do corpo. — Imaginei que não. Mesmo assim, vou averiguar. Vai levar algum tempo. Você e seus homens são bem-vindos para entrar e descansar. E para abastecer seus navios com água e mantimentos.

— Eu tenho o brasão dele. — Sasuke comprimiu os lábios e cruzou os braços.— Orochimaru me garantiu que seria suficiente. Não seremos ludibriados e privados do ouro que é nosso por direito.

— Seu infame, invasor! — gritou o monge de rosto marcado. — Meu tio Orochimaru nunca ludibriou ninguém! Você não pode profanar este lugar sagrado com suas mentiras estúpidas!

— Isso mesmo, primo! — gritou um outro. — Esses são os invasores que destruíram a fazenda de meu pai no ano passado.

— Nós nunca... — começou Sasuke.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, o segundo monge avançou na direção dele empunhando uma adaga, alcançando Neji e atingindo-o no estômago antes que ele pudesse reagir. Uma mancha vermelha alastrou-se por seu gibão de couro.

— Venham! Venham! — gritou Sasuke. — Fomos atacados!

Sakura debruçou-se o máximo que pôde na janela e tentou escutar a conversa entre seu tio e o recém-chegado, um homem bonito e interessante.

Seu tio, com o queixo erguido, virou-se e começou a se afastar. Alguém gritou algo bruscamente, em uma língua estrangeira. Seu tio parou. Um dos monges deu um passo à frente e golpeou um dos vikings no estômago.

Como seu tio iria punir aquela insubordinação? Os guardas de seu tio rodearam o monge para protegê-lo quando os vikings desembainharam as espadas.

Sakura sentiu como se estivesse olhando através de uma parede de água. O tempo começou a passar devagar, e cada movimento parecia durar uma eternidade. Os guardas entraram em ação, mas foram imediatamente dominados.

O viking de aparência selvagem ergueu um machado, gritando em uma língua primitiva. O homem de cabelos escuros estendeu os braços para detê-lo, mas o outro deu de ombros e avançou na direção de seu tio, a lâmina do machado reluzindo ao sol da manhã.

Seu tio não se moveu. Havia um ar de indagação em seu rosto. Ele ergueu as mãos, em um gesto que Sakura não sabia se era de prece ou de súplica.

O brutamonte não deu atenção. Com um golpe único e brutal, desceu o machado sobre o abade.

Sakura sufocou um grito e virou o rosto para não ver a cena, mas a imagem do machado cortando o ar e do sangue jorrando, manchando de vermelho a areia dourada conforme a cabeça de seu tio rolava, estava cunhada em seu cérebro. Ela não se atreveu a olhar para fora enquanto o alarido na praia crescia, em um misto de gritos e súplicas por clemência e um cântico primitivo ritmado e tenebroso.

Os sinos recomeçaram a tocar estridentemente.

Sakura sentiu o corpo entorpecido. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão, e seu estômago se contraiu dolorosamente. Sua mente recusava-se a aceitar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia ali, no mosteiro.

Seu impulso era cair de joelhos no chão e chorar, mas, acima de tudo, ela queria acordar. Ela mordeu o lábio com força, sentiu o gosto de sangue e então soube que tudo aquilo era real, horrível, terrivelmente real. Mas seus pés continuavam dormentes. Sakura sabia que, se olhasse para trás, veria a areia tingida de vermelho.

— O que foi, milady? O que aconteceu? A senhora está pálida. Diga-me, o que foi que a senhora viu? — A voz de Anko interrompeu a paralisia de Sakura.

— Precisamos nos esconder. Depressa.— Sakura retorceu as mãos. — Aconteceu uma coisa horrível na praia. Estamos correndo perigo.

Ela recolheu tudo o que estava sobre a penteadeira e guardou em um saco de pano, enquanto se esforçava para pensar com clareza. Ao longo de anos, houvera rumores sobre aquele tipo de gente, que atacava fazendas e exigia contribuições das cidades próximas à costa, mas ela nunca imaginara que pudessem atacar o mosteiro. As histórias que seu tio lhe contara eram sobre roubo, estupro e daí para pior. Ele próprio achava que eram exageradas, mas agora Sakura via que, ao contrário, eram até amenas. Aquela horda de selvagens era capaz de qualquer coisa. Elas precisavam sair dali, e rápido, antes que fossem descobertas.

— Esconder? — disse Anko com voz estridente, os olhos se arregalando no rosto fino. — Mas onde vamos nos esconder? Na capela, talvez.? São Cuteberto poderá nos proteger, de sua tumba.

— Não. — A imagem do machado descendo sobre a cabeça do tio passou rapidamente pela mente de Sakura. — Eles não respeitaram um representante de Deus, por que respeitariam este lugar sagrado?

Anko fez o sinal da cruz e ajoelhou-se.

— Estamos perdidas!

— Não repita isso, nunca mais!

Sakura segurou o braço de Anko e tentou fazê-la se levantar, mas a moça estava irredutível. Permaneceu ajoelhada no chão e começou a rezar o terço. Sakura passou a mão pelos olhos.

Não pretendia acovardar-se. Pretendia viver. Tinha de haver um meio de escapar.

— Precisamos dar um jeito de chegar ao continente. Dê o alarme.

As preces de Anko aumentaram de velocidade.

Sakura arriscou um olhar para a janela. A praia agora estava infestada de guerreiros, empunhando espadas e machados, avançando cada vez mais, como se se multiplicassem. Um ruído horrendo encheu o ar conforme os selvagens começavam a bater suas armas contra os escudos.

Um estrondo alto soou quando o portão do pátio foi arrombado. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Sakura pressionou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Não podia deixar Anko para trás. Tinham de sair dali, logo. Não estava disposta a ficar parada esperando que alguém aparecesse para ajudá-las. Àquela altura muitos já deviam ter fugido, ou estavam ocupados demais enfrentando os vikings para se lembrar dela.

Não podiam mais ficar ali, na casa de hóspedes. Era uma questão de minutos até os bárbaros invadirem o mosteiro, à procura de ouro e prata. Eles não hesitariam em capturar prisioneiros. Sakura sentiu o estômago se contrair ao lembrar-se das histórias que seu tio contara à mesa do jantar, dois dias antes. Na ocasião, pareceram-lhe histórias para assustar criancinhas. Agora ela via que não chegavam nem perto a descrever o verdadeiro terror que era a realidade.

Anko terminou de rezar o terço e fixou o olhar à frente, pálida e com os olhos vazios. Sakura agachou-se e segurou as mãos frias da moça nas suas.

— Vamos para o chiqueiro. Não há nada lá que interesse a esses homens. Eles não irão lá. Eles querem dinheiro e ouro. Assim que conseguirem, sairemos de lá sãs e salvas. Incólumes. Está me ouvindo, Anko?

A criada fez um gesto quase imperceptível com a cabeça, assentindo. Sakura enrolou os itens restantes em uma colcha: o espelho que pertencera à sua avó, o broche de sua tia, seu crucifixo de prata.

Ela se movia com rapidez e agilidade, tentando manter a calma e pensar com clareza. Elas desceriam a escada, sairiam pela porta dos fundos e correriam para o chiqueiro. De lá havia uma vista privilegiada da ponte; quando a maré baixasse, elas atravessariam.

— Vamos! Agora!

Anko levantou-se, deu um passo trêmulo à frente e em seguida desabou no chão, sem forças.

— Deixe-me, senhora. — As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da moça.

— Nem pensar. Vamos sair daqui juntas, você e eu.

— Que Deus, Nossa Senhora e todos os santos a abençoem! — Anko agarrou a mão de Sakura.

Outro estrondo reverberou no ar: o ruído de um machado atingindo a porta. Em seguida, o som de gritos e de passos correndo, enquanto alguém tentava impedir a invasão. Anko choramingou, e Sakura rezou em silêncio. Gotas de suor começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e pescoço.

— Bloqueie a porta! — Sakura começou a empurrar a cama, enquanto Anko não se movia do lugar, encolhida. — Ajude-me, Anko, se tem amor à sua vida!

Em algum lugar dentro do mosteiro, uma escada rangeu.

Ele não havia planejado nada daquilo. Tinham ido em paz, com o intuito de negociar, não de guerrear.

Sasuke observou a batalha, ou melhor, o tumulto à sua volta. As chamas já devoravam várias das construções do mosteiro. Ele conhecia a reputação de Konoha como centro de aprendizado, mas não tinha como evitar aquela destruição. Imaginara que o abade tivesse mais controle sobre os monges. Ele perdera um guerreiro valente e um bom amigo, sem motivo algum, quando aquele monge enlouquecido atacara. Será que o abade esperava que ele não reagisse, diante de uma agressão tão despropositada?

— Kisame estava certo, Sasuke — avisou Naruto da soleira de uma porta. Ele estava desgrenhado, mas não estava ferido, e arrastava um baú transbordando de cálices de ouro e crucifixos cravejados de pedras preciosas. — A igreja geme sob o peso de tanto ouro e joias. Nunca vi coisa igual. Foi muito sensato da sua parte decidir que viéssemos aqui para resgatar o dinheiro que o Escocês nos devia.

— Queime as instalações. Este vai ser um ataque igual a qualquer outro, Naruto — retrucou Sasuke. — Pegue tudo o que puder. Vamos comemorar quando voltarmos para casa.

Ele se recusava a sentir pena e simpatia por aqueles homens. Não haveria lugar para eles em Valhalla, ou para onde quer que Deus enviasse os guerreiros. Aqueles não eram guerreiros. Ele conhecia meninos que manejavam uma espada com mais habilidade. Aquele mosteiro era surpreendentemente desprotegido.

— Cuidado, atrás de você!

Vários guardas corpulentos avançavam na direção dele, mas Naruto os alcançou primeiro, e as espadas tilintaram. Sasuke derrubou um dos homens, e Naruto cuidou dos demais.

— Sua ferocidade é digna de um _berserk,_ Naruto, de um legítimo guerreiro nórdico.

O rapaz ergueu a espada.

— Matar não me dá prazer algum, Sasuke. Você sabe disso. Nesse aspecto, sou diferente de Kisame.

— Você viu Kisame?

— Não o vejo desde que a confusão começou. Que idiotice daqueles homens terem nos atacado esperando que não fôssemos nos defender.

— Eu teria preferido que Kisame esperasse minhas ordens.

— Ele é um homem perigoso — disse Naruto, dando de ombros. — Tanto para o inimigo quanto para o amigo, quando o sangue ferve.

— Ele jamais atacaria um de nós. Ele jurou que não.

— Você diz isso, mas houve rumores dois anos atrás de que Kisame quebrou o juramento. Não estou afirmando que é verdade, mas que houve rumores, houve. — Naruto empurrou o baú com o pé. — Você é o encarregado desta expedição, e não pretendo desafiar sua autoridade. Kisame é sua responsabilidade.

Sasuke esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço, reconhecendo em silêncio a veracidade das palavras de Naruto. Kisame era um homem desequilibrado, um perigo para todos, inclusive para ele. Ele precisava encontrar Kisame e tentar acalmá-lo do surto de fúria que o acometera. Eles haviam jurado lealdade um ao outro, mas Sasuke sabia do que Kisame era capaz quando perdia a cabeça e a insanidade tomava conta dele, como se uma besta tomasse conta de seu corpo.

— Kisame — chamou ele. — Kisame, ganhamos o dia! É hora de dividirmos os lucros.

Sakura encolheu-se atrás da pilha formada pela cama, o colchão, dois baús e uma mesa. Suas tranças tinham se soltado enquanto ela empurrava a mobília para bloquear a porta, e seus cabelos agora caíam soltos pelas costas. Ela mal ousava respirar, enquanto esperava, apavorada.

Até então o único ruído que ela ouvira dentro da casa fora o ranger das escadas. Seria um alarme falso, ou algo mais sinistro?

Será que o invasor tinha ido embora?

Rolos de fumaça rodopiavam no ar, dificultando a respiração e fazendo arder os olhos de Sakura. Seus músculos estavam doloridos pelo esforço de empurrar os móveis pesados. Anko não a ajudara, apenas ficara ali parada, imóvel, com o olhar perdido.

Sakura rezou novamente, mas receava que Deus não a estivesse escutando. Deus havia lhes virado as costas, deixando-os à própria sorte, como em uma espécie de aviso aos demais. Pelo menos seria isso que seu tio diria, se tivesse sobrevivido.

Mas como a morte de seu tio e dos outros monges poderia agradar a Deus? Seu tio era um homem reverenciado por todos, sua devoção era bem conhecida, e sua sabedoria era respeitada. Agora ele estava morto, e seu sangue escorria na areia dourada.

Sakura olhou para a faca em suas mãos.

— Eu vou proteger você — falou baixinho para Anko, que não deu sinal de tê-la escutado. — Eu prometo.

A porta do quarto balançou e chocalhou. Sakura ficou paralisada, a respiração presa na garganta. Ela imaginou se o invasor desistiria e procuraria um alvo mais fácil.

Mas então a porta se espatifou com um estrondo nauseante, como se a cama e os outros objetos fossem um monte de gravetos secos.

Um homem enorme, corpulento, com aparência animalesca no pior sentido da palavra, entrou no quarto. O machado nas mãos dele pingava sangue. Suas vestes estavam todas sujas de sangue. Era uma verdadeira fera com forma humana. Sakura enregelou.

Aquele era o homem que havia matado seu tio.

Por trás do elmo, os olhos azuis dele tinham um brilho amarelado. Como uma fera selvagem, ele exibiu os dentes e rosnou.

 _Socorro..._ Sakura encolheu-se ainda mais nas sombras, para se esconder.

O selvagem vasculhou o quarto com os olhos. A folha da janela bateu, abrindo e fechando. Os olhos dele se estreitaram, atentos.

 _Senhor Deus, fazei com que ele pense que fugimos pela janela..._

O monstro soltou um grunhido e virou-se para sair. O coração de Sakura deu um pulo. Contra todas as probabilidades, elas se salvariam!

 _Vá, vá embora! Suma daqui,_ ela pediu em pensamento.

Então, um soluço abafado escapou dos lábios de Anko. A fera parou e virou-se novamente, devagar, a respiração ruidosa. Dessa vez, ele viu onde Anko estava agachada.

Um sorriso maligno deformou a boca do monstro conforme ele erguia o machado.

— Kisame, finalmente o encontrei. — Sasuke entrou no cômodo estreito do andar de cima. Devia ter acontecido uma luta e tanto ali, a julgar pela mobília espalhada. — Não há nada aqui. Quem quer que estivesse neste quarto já não está mais. faz tempo.

Ele ficou paralisado. O guerreiro avançava lentamente na direção de uma mulher acuada. No outro canto do quarto, outra mulher, com os olhos brilhantes, estava encolhida nas sombras. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão, os olhos suplicantes. O maxilar de Sasuke enrijeceu. Não havia honra alguma — nem fazia sentido — em matar mulheres indefesas.

— Já temos tudo o que viemos buscar e um pouco mais. É hora de partir, Kisame, antes que a maré mude. — Sasuke manteve o tom de voz firme. Precisava fazer com que Kisame saísse daquele transe de loucura que o havia dominado.

Não houve nenhuma reação por parte de Kisame. Ele continuou avançando, devagar, determinado. Sasuke queria que a mulher se afastasse enquanto ele tentava atrair a atenção de Kisame. Mas ela estava tão aterrorizada que não conseguia se mover, encolhida no chão como um coelhinho assustado.

— Já temos o ouro, Kisame Hoshigaki. Vamos embora.

Kisame virou a cabeça enorme para trás e fitou Sasuke como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. O olhar dele fixou-se na espada de Sasuke. Um brilho selvagem surgiu nos olhos de Kisame.

Sangue e saliva escorriam da boca do viking conforme ele começava a avançar na direção de Sasuke, sacudindo o machado.

Sasuke ficou imóvel. Kisame tinha de recuperar a sanidade. Não era possível que estivesse tão alucinado a ponto de não reconhecer o amigo. Eles haviam vivido muitas aventuras juntos. Sasuke nunca o tinha visto tão fora de si.

— Kisame, sou eu, Sasuke, seu _jarl._ Seja fiel à sua palavra. Venha, vamos embora.

Uma expressão estranha apareceu nos olhos de Kisame. Ele examinou o machado por um momento, como se estivesse atordoado. Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e com a mão, encorajando-o a sair do quarto. Aparentemente ele conseguira.

Os olhos de Kisame então se fixaram na espada de Sasuke e cintilaram com um brilho primitivo. Ficou evidente que a loucura voltara a dominá-lo quando ele lambeu os beiços.

Kisame ergueu o machado. Sasuke desviou-se para a direita e levantou o escudo. Ele sentiu o golpe do machado reverberar ao longo de seu braço. Kisame ergueu novamente o machado.

— Eu sou seu companheiro, Kisame! — Sasuke estendeu as mãos e falou com voz suave, como se falasse com uma criancinha. — Fizemos um juramento a Thor e Odin. Somos irmãos de sangue, membros do _felag._

Mas o selvagem não deu nenhum sinal de compreender as palavras de Sasuke. Parecia um predador enlouquecido pelo cheiro de sangue. Tudo o que predominava ali era seu instinto matador. Um urro pavoroso emanou das profundezas de seu ser.

Sasuke tornou a erguer o escudo e ouviu-o rachar sob a força do machado de Kisame. Sakura olhava, estupefata, enquanto os dois guerreiros vikings se enfrentavam, a espada de um se chocando com o machado do outro. Aquilo não fazia sentido, mas pelo menos estava servindo para desviar a atenção do brutamonte para outro foco que não Anko e ela própria.

— Corra, Anko, corra, vá! — sussurrou ela para a criada. — Para o chiqueiro! Encontro você lá.

Dessa vez, Anko não precisou que a ordem fosse repetida. Ela praticamente voou para fora do quarto, passando por trás do outro guerreiro, involuntariamente passando-lhe uma rasteira quando os pés de ambos quase se engancharam. O viking se desequilibrou e caiu, e o escudo e a espada lhe escaparam das mãos, voando para longe. Ele estava indefeso, agora.

Sakura sabia que deveria correr também, mas suas pernas recusavam-se a se mover. Era sua única chance de escapar, mas o homem que salvara a vida de Anko, e provavelmente a sua também, estava ali, encurralado, correndo um perigo mortal. Aquele ser bestial daria cabo dele em poucos segundos, e em seguida seria a vez dela.

O troglodita avançou na direção de onde o outro guerreiro estava caído no chão, respirando pesadamente. Então ele parou e o fitou.

Um sorriso espalhou-se lentamente por sua cara animalesca e ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

Sakura esqueceu-se de respirar.

A pele que cobria o peito do selvagem se abriu na base de seu pescoço quando ele ergueu o machado para aplicar o golpe final.


	2. A Flor carmim de Konoha

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura saiu do canto onde estava, segurando a faca. Era sua única e derradeira chance.

Ela não tinha escolha, precisava agir.

O selvagem virou-se ligeiramente ao sentir sua aproximação. A faca bem afiada deslizou com uma facilidade surpreendente para dentro do pescoço dele, como se todo aquele corpanzil fosse apenas uma carcaça horrenda e ressecada. Um jato de sangue jorrou da boca do viking, e uma expressão de puro espanto fez os olhos dele se esbugalharem. Imediatamente uma reação de choque tomou conta de Sakura, que começou a tremer, e seus dedos úmidos de suor escorregaram do cabo da faca.

Ela desabou sobre o corpo sólido do outro guerreiro, ainda caído no chão. No mesmo instante, sentiu os braços dele envolvê-la e puxar seu corpo para debaixo do dele. Protegendo-a. Um resmungo abafado soou em seu ouvido quando ela lutou para respirar.

Um estrondo ecoou no quarto quando o selvagem desabou no chão, por pouco não caindo em cima deles.

Em uma questão de segundos, Sakura tomou consciência de várias coisas: do piso de pedra contra suas costas, do peso do corpo do guerreiro sobre o seu, da respiração de ambos se misturando. Ela viu a sombra escura da barba por fazer no rosto dele e o brilho dos olhos negros. E por fim uma golfada de ar quando ele saiu de cima dela.

Uma das mãos dele, quente e forte, engolfou a de Sakura, puxando-a e ajudando-a a se levantar. Os olhos negros exprimiam apreensão. Sakura ficou ali de pé, sentindo-se zonza, apoiando-se na mão do guerreiro enquanto olhava para o corpo do brutamonte estatelado sobre uma poça de sangue que se alastrava aos poucos pelo chão.

Ela conseguira!

Dividida entre a vontade de rir e de chorar, ela virou o rosto para o peito do guerreiro, coberto pela cota de malha, e apoiou-se ali, buscando forças. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura com o braço forte. A distância, Sakura podia ouvir o rumor da batalha e do fogo, mas ali, encostado em seu rosto, ela ouvia os batimentos do coração dele. Aos poucos, a consciência do que havia feito começou a tomar forma.

Ela tinha matado um homem!

O monstro estava morto, e fora por suas mãos que isso acontecera.

Sakura afastou-se bruscamente do guerreiro, que não a impediu. Ela deu alguns passos cambaleantes e debruçou-se sobre uma caçamba de cerâmica, tentando recuperar o controle, enquanto seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente.

O ar enfumaçado queimava seus olhos e garganta. Ela precisava sair logo dali, ir o quanto antes ao encontro de Anko e tentar atravessar a ponte, mas quando se levantou suas pernas recusaram-se a mover. Se desse mais um passo, cairia de joelhos no chão.

— Eu também fiquei enjoado na primeira vez. — Uma voz de timbre grave atravessou o quarto. Era um som reconfortante, e parecia envolver Sakura como um lençol de linho macio.

Ela olhou para o viking por sobre o ombro. Ele tinha falado? Ou ela estava ouvindo coisas? Certamente, um homem como aquele não falaria latim. Guerreiros pagãos não falavam o idioma da igreja. Ela devia estar imaginando coisas. Seria esse o efeito de assassinar alguém? Ouvir vozes? Ela cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la.

O viking tirou o elmo, e seus cabelos escuros estavam grudados na testa. Ele era alto, bem constituído, com ombros largos. Ele passou a mão pela barba crescida.

Sakura fitou-o, atônita. O homem que ela salvara era o líder dos guerreiros que ela vira pouco antes na praia, o mesmo que tinha discutido com seu tio, o responsável por aquilo tudo. A vontade dela era de enterrar o rosto nas mãos e chorar. Ela salvara o homem que destruíra seu tio. Se o tivesse reconhecido antes, teria fugido junto com Anko.

Sakura olhou para as próprias mãos, imaginando o que ele iria fazer agora, o que ele seria capaz de fazer.

— Você salvou a minha vida — disse ele em latim, com um leve sotaque. Não desagradável, apenas diferente. — Eu, Sasuke Uchiha, _jarl_ de Viken, estou em dívida com você.

Sakura pestanejou, aturdida. Ela não havia imaginado, o guerreiro falava mesmo latim, tão bem quanto um nobre da Nortúmbria.

— Ele está morto? — perguntou ela, olhando para a figura desengonçada e imóvel no chão.

— Creio que sim. — Uma sombra de tristeza anuviou o semblante do viking. Ele abaixou-se e virou o rosto do homem morto para cima, murmurou alguma coisa que Sakura não entendeu e depois fechou os olhos opacos. — Kisame era um guerreiro valente. Sentiremos falta dele. As comemorações em Valhalla serão festivas hoje à noite.

— Ele tentou matar você, e você lamenta a morte dele? — Sakura olhou para o viking, incrédula. — Como isso é possível?

Sasuke avaliou a mulher à sua frente. Os cabelos de cor estranha, um rosa vivo, caíam sobre as costas. Ela usava um vestido verde-escuro simples, sem adornos e sem joias, bem diferente de sua madrasta e das mulheres da corte de Viken. Tinha olhos verdes grandes, e ele podia perceber que ela estava trêmula. Era óbvio que aquela mulher nunca havia matado antes. Será que ela era real, ou era uma valquíria, uma das mulheres guerreiras que varriam os campos de batalhas em busca de guerreiros dignos de Valhalla?

— Ele era um grande guerreiro. Um _berserk._ — Sasuke olhou para o machado de Kisame.

Quantas vezes ele havia matado? Quantas vidas, por outro lado, ele salvara com os golpes precisos de seu machado?

Era inconcebível que aquilo tivesse acontecido com Kisame, que ele tivesse perdido a vida quebrando seu juramento e deliberadamente atacando um membro do _felag,_ seu próprio líder. Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Não, Kisame devia ter enlouquecido. Ele tinha propensão a isso, quando se enfurecia. Com certeza, ele não tivera consciência do que estava fazendo.

— _Berserk?_

— Ele vivia para lutar. — Sasuke tentou pensar nas palavras em latim para descrever Kisame, mas chegou à conclusão de que não havia nenhuma. — Era um grande guerreiro.

Sakura assentiu, mas sua expressão indicava que não estava totalmente convencida.

Sasuke contemplou o homem caído no chão. Muitos de seus companheiros teriam gana de matar aquela moça pelo que ela havia feito, exigir o sangue dela em troca de ter matado um guerreiro como Kisame. Ele costumava seguir o código dos guerreiros, mas, naquele caso, a intervenção da moça salvara a sua vida. E essa era a maior dívida de todas.

— Você está sob minha proteção, valquíria. — Sasuke esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço. — Conte-me o que aconteceu aqui. O que você fez para provocar Kisame?

Sakura balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a janela. Então ela virou-se, estendeu as mãos e fitou-o com os olhos arredondados.

— Eu não fiz nada. Mas... eu salvei a sua vida.

Uma emoção estranha tomou conta de Sasuke. Ela achava que ia morrer. Ele não era um covarde para matar uma mulher a sangue-frio.

— É por isso que você está sob minha proteção. Ninguém lhe fará mal algum.— Sasuke inclinou a cabeça. — Kisame era valioso e querido entre meu povo. Você precisa entender isso. Ninguém imaginou que ele pudesse ser morto, muito menos por uma mulher.

— Ele ia matar você, esse...esse bruto, depois que minha criada fez você cair, sem querer. Eu fiz o que faria por qualquer pessoa. — O tom da voz de Sakura elevou-se um pouco. Ela pegou desajeitadamente algumas joias em meio a toda a bagunça e estendeu-as para o viking. — Deixe-me ir, por favor. Pegue isto e deixe-me sair daqui.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para a moça bonita e esguia. Ele afastou a mão dela com as joias. Será que ela não compreendia a situação? Não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo ali? Quando ele e seus homens terminassem, não sobraria uma única construção de pé. Eles não tinham ido até lá com intenção de lutar, mas não fugiam de um desafio. Na próxima vez, os habitantes daquela ilha não se mostrariam tão determinados a resistir às reivindicações legítimas dos vikings. E tampouco eles, vikings, tolerariam aquele abuso. Eles tinham ido negociar, e encontraram uma guerra.

O corpo inteiro da moça tremia, e a área ao redor dos lábios estava pálida. Ela o fazia lembrar um cavalo amarrado. Ele queria acalmá-la, fazê-la entender, para que ela pudesse continuar viva.

— Onde estão seus guerreiros?

— Meus guerreiros?

— Sim, os homens que tomam conta de você. Uma preciosidade como você não ficaria desprotegida.

— Todos os homens estão ocupados, combatendo os seus.

Sasuke gesticulou na direção da pequena janela.

— O cenário lá fora é de fim do mundo. Você não iria querer estar lá no meio.

— E eu tenho escolha? — Os olhos verdes brilharam desafiadores. — Não fui eu, nem a minha gente, que começou essa luta. Eu vou sair daqui agora.

Sakura deu um passo à frente, mas Sasuke estendeu o braço e segurou-a com firmeza, impedindo-a de se mover. Ele podia ver uma veia pulsando na base de seu pescoço.

— Se eu deixar você sair, você vai ser morta. Tem outros como este meu amigo aqui. lá fora.

Sakura puxou o braço bruscamente, libertando-se.

— Vou correr o risco.

— Acredite em mim. O abade foi eliminado, destruído com um único golpe do machado deste homem.

Sakura reprimiu as palavras "meu tio", que quase saíram de sua boca. Não era conveniente que ele soubesse quem ela era.

— Eu vi. Vi vocês na praia, você é o líder dos guerreiros. Ele foi até lá recepcionar vocês. Você é o responsável por esta chacina.

— Onde você estava? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não vi nenhuma mulher na praia. Talvez seu latim não seja tão bom quanto você gostaria que fosse. Nós viemos em paz e fomos atacados. Como eu disse ao abade, só queríamos o ouro que é nosso por direito, que nos foi prometido. Foi um dos monges que atacou primeiro.

— Eu vi da janela. O abade era... um bom homem.

— A morte dele foi lamentável. Como você matou o homem que o liquidou, talvez considere que a vingança foi feita. — Sasuke passou a mão pelo cabelo, despenteando-o ainda mais. — Viemos aqui buscar o dinheiro que nos é devido por nossas peles e âmbar, e para oferecer nossa proteção. Homens bons perderam a vida hoje, por nada.

— Sim, é verdade. — Sakura recusava-se a chorar na frente daquele viking que a salvara. Mais tarde ela choraria pelo tio e pelos outros que haviam morrido. Agora ela tinha de planejar uma maneira de escapar dali e alertar os lordes das propriedades vizinhas sobre o perigo de invasão.

O cheiro de fumaça ficou mais forte, e o piso começou a esquentar sob os pés de Sakura. Ela ouviu o estalido do fogo.

— Precisamos sair deste lugar. Meus homens receberam ordem de incendiar todas as construções.

— Prefiro morrer a sair daqui com você.

— Está mentindo. — Um sorriso sardônico curvou os lábios do viking.

— Como é que é?! — Sakura empinou o queixo. Como aquele viking selvagem se atrevia a falar com ela daquele jeito insolente?

— Você já demonstrou que tem um grande desejo de viver. Venha comigo e eu a levarei para um lugar seguro.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Cometera um grande erro naquele dia. Deveria ter deixado o viking à sua própria sorte, para que enfrentasse o selvagem da laia dele. Mas ele tinha razão. Era preciso sair dali. Sua única esperança era conseguir de algum modo escapar, quando estivesse do lado de fora. Teria de ficar atenta à primeira oportunidade e preparar-se para fugir e esconder-se. Engoliu em seco novamente, sentindo ódio daquele homem.

— Vou fazer como está dizendo, por enquanto.

— Você vai fazer como estou dizendo se quiser viver. — O tom de voz dele endureceu. — Vamos.

Sakura começou a recolher seus pertences. Pegou o espelhinho de mão, todo rachado.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Pegando minhas coisas.

— Você não vai precisar de nada disso. — Sasuke inclinou-se, pegou a faca de Sakura e limpou-a antes de devolvê-la. — Só vai precisar disto.

Sakura olhou para ele, desconfiada. O que exatamente aquele homem pretendia? Ele sabia que ela tinha usado aquela faca para matar. Poderia usá-la para escapar. Antes que ele pensasse melhor e mudasse de ideia, ela pegou a faca e enfiou-a no cinto.

O viking passou um braço por sua cintura.

— Quer que eu carregue você, ou consegue andar?

— Eu consigo andar.

Ele desceu a escada na frente, segurando a espada e parando para verificar os cantos. Quando saíram da casa de hóspedes, o céu estava escuro, o ar, cheio de fumaça. O cenário diante deles era a ideia que Sakura fazia do inferno. Ela olhou com mal-estar para as várias pilhas de objetos saqueados: tapeçarias do solário de seu tio, crucifixos quebrados incrustados com joias, baús de ouro. Uma pilha de livros, manuscritos e pergaminhos queimava no centro do pátio. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ela passou as costas da mão pelos olhos. Toda aquela riqueza de informações, conhecimento e aprendizado destruída. Ela queria correr e tirar as bíblias do fogo, mas Sasuke segurou sua mão com firmeza. Não havia escapatória.

Acima de tudo, aquela cena mostrava a Sakura a realidade de sua situação. Aquilo não era um pesadelo do qual ela acordaria para ver o rosto sorridente de sua aia. Tudo em Konoha tinha sido deliberada e perversamente destruído. O mundo havia mudado. Irrevogavelmente.

Sakura estranhou quando Sasuke não a conduziu para o navio nem para nenhum grupo de seus homens. Em vez disso, ele a levou até um montículo, um pouco afastado do cenário de destruição.

O ar ali estava mais claro, embora o sol brilhasse como uma bola vermelha através da névoa de fumaça. Um agrupamento de pedras proporcionava uma espécie de abrigo, ainda que rudimentar, e o som dos gritos e destruição era um zumbido distante.

No alto, uma gaivota sobrevoava em círculos, alheia ao caos e à confusão ali embaixo.

Os dedos do viking afrouxaram no pulso de Sakura, libertando-a. Ela esfregou o pulso, sem entender direito por que ele a levara até ali. Ele circundou as pedras em silêncio e murmurou algo em tom de aprovação.

— Você vai ficar em segurança, aqui. Espere até que tenhamos partido, e então atravesse a ponte. Rápido. Sem olhar para trás. Volte para sua casa.

— Por que você está fazendo isto?

— Uma vida por uma vida. — Ele segurou o queixo de Sakura com os dedos dobrados. — Nós nos despedimos aqui, valquíria.

Sakura piscou para conter as súbitas lágrimas. Ele a estava libertando. Ela pensara que era uma refém, e ele a libertara. Ela sabia que tinha de se afastar, repudiar aquele gesto de carinho.

— Adeus, Sasuke Uchiha, _jarl_ de Viken — murmurou, com os lábios a uma curta distância dos dele.

— Podemos fazer melhor que isso.

Sem aviso, ele inclinou a cabeça e cobriu a boca de Sakura com a sua. Foi um breve encontro de lábios, gentil porém firme. Sakura cambaleou, e ele a envolveu com os braços, puxando-a para si. A natureza do beijo se modificou, cresceu, intensificou-se, tornou-se ardente como as chamas que engolfavam Konoha.

Os joelhos de Sakura fraquejaram, e ela se segurou à armadura de couro de Sasuke, saboreando a sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus. E então, no minuto seguinte, ele interrompeu o beijo e a afastou. Sakura olhou para ele, atordoada, reparando no peito dele, arfante, como se ele tivesse corrido algumas milhas sem parar. Assim como ela, também. Tudo isso por causa de um beijo.

Ela tentou respirar normalmente e acalmar os batimentos do coração.

— Se todas as valquírias fossem como você, eu ficaria contente em ir para Valhalla.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e virou-se, sem esperar resposta. Não queria hesitar. O que ele estava fazendo era o certo. Ele forçou-se a afastar-se da mulher. Era o mais acertado a fazer. Ela ficaria em segurança se não saísse dali. Ele e seus homens partiriam dentro de poucas horas. Ela então estaria livre para viver sua vida, assim como ele. Ele retribuíra a dívida. Estavam quites.

Sakura tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos enquanto observava a figura alta e de ombros largos desaparecer na névoa de fumaça. Determinado a prosseguir em sua missão, sem dúvida.

Aquele viking precisava ser tão bonito? O beijo dele fora muito melhor do que todos os beijos que ela recebera de Rock Lee em todo o tempo que ficaram juntos. Rock Lee sempre tentara dominá-la, mas o beijo de Sasuke fora gentilmente persuasivo. E ela sentira o efeito em seu próprio corpo.

Mas aquele homem era o inimigo, apesar de tê-la libertado e lhe salvado a vida. Sakura lamentava que tivessem se conhecido naquelas circunstâncias. Seria melhor nunca ter tomado conhecimento da existência de um homem como aquele.

Ela sentou-se na relva áspera e abraçou os joelhos. Estava em segurança e em liberdade. Livre para voltar para casa e refazer sua vida. Depois daquele dia, ela ansiava pela segurança e conforto dentro das paredes de pedra de Konoha.

As ondas atingiram os navios de velas de listras vermelhas e brancas, sinalizando a mudança de maré. Os homens pareciam figuras pequeninas a distância conforme se moviam, carregando cestos e baús para os navios. Sakura podia ouvir o eco de suas risadas, trazido pelo vento. Quanto tempo demoraria até que eles fossem embora e ela pudesse atravessar a ponte?

Um grito rasgou o ar.

O cabelo na nuca de Sakura se arrepiou. Ela correu até a beirada do monte de pedras e espiou, com a mão no cabo da faca.

Não havia ninguém por ali. Uma andorinha-do-mar que voava em círculos abriu o bico e guinchou outra vez.

Sakura voltou a sentar-se, segurando a faca, os ouvidos atentos. Mas não havia ninguém. O tempo inteiro ela pensava na promessa que havia feito a Anko. Esperava que a criada estivesse a salvo no chiqueiro e que esperasse por ela.

Sakura prometera que iria ao encontro dela, e esperava que ela ficasse lá até ela chegar. Ela sabia que deveria esperar até que os vikings partissem, mas a promessa a atormentava. Se fosse até o chiqueiro agora, ninguém a veria; e ela e Anko ficariam juntas.

Sakura protegeu os olhos com a mão e olhou na direção dos navios novamente. Os preparativos para a partida continuavam. A maioria dos vikings estava ali; o chiqueiro ficava atrás das cozinhas. Não havia nada ali que lhes interessasse. Não havia ouro, nem joias, nem livros. Tudo que havia era estrume.

O estômago dela se contraiu. Ela precisava ir; tinha esse dever para com Anko.

As palavras de Sasuke ecoaram em sua mente. Ela estava em segurança ali. Nada lhe aconteceria se permanecesse ali.

Mas e se ele mudasse de ideia? Será que ela podia confiar em um guerreiro pagão?

A realidade era que ela não estava em segurança enquanto ele soubesse onde encontrá-la. Precisava sair dali!

Primeiro, ela cumpriria sua promessa e encontraria Anko. Nunca em sua vida deixara de cumprir o que prometia, e não era agora que iria fazer isso. Iria somente até o chiqueiro, não além disso. Anko tinha de estar lá. Aqueles selvagens nórdicos estavam muito mais interessados em pilhar o tesouro de um dos mais ricos mosteiros da Cristandade do que em capturar porcos assustados. As duas ficariam seguras lá, e poderiam esperar pela hora de partir sem medo de serem descobertas.

Sakura estremeceu ao pensar em quantas famílias da Nortúmbria e de Mércia estavam arruinadas por causa daquela invasão. Quantas haviam acreditado que seus tesouros estariam seguros sob a guarda dos monges, pois quem se arriscaria à maldição eterna?

O céu estava escuro, espesso com a fumaça, e mais parecia meia-noite do que meio-dia. Sakura respirou fundo e correu colina abaixo, de volta para a cena de carnificina. A Igreja de St. Hashirama emitia os reflexos alaranjados do fogo. Enquanto Sakura olhava, uma enorme viga de madeira caiu na nave central, lançando uma chuva de faíscas para o céu.

Ela tropeçou e caiu de joelhos em uma poça. Sua mão fechou-se ao redor de um pequeno crucifixo de prata que estava na poça rasa de lama. Ela o enfiou no cinto, ao lado da faca. Aquele crucifixo fora um presente de sua mãe; Anko devia tê-lo levado consigo e o deixado cair, durante a fuga. Quando voltasse para Konoha, ela contaria a história à sua mãe, e elas ririam juntas, concordando que de fato havia sido a providência divina que permitira a ela encontrar o crucifixo.

Sakura coçou o nariz, sentindo a ardência da fumaça. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Não era o momento de pensar no que iria fazer depois que voltasse para o continente. Antes disso, tinha de dar um jeito de sobreviver.

Ela olhou em volta, esperando, mas não havia sinal do viking, e ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção nela. Na verdade, não havia ninguém ali por perto.

Sakura ajeitou o vestido em um gesto instintivo, pois o tecido de lã verde estava todo sujo e arruinado. Mas uma dama era sempre uma dama, e não perdia a classe.

Estava na hora. Ela precisava se apressar, ou viraria prisioneira.

Sakura mergulhou nas sombras e começou a correr junto a um muro de pedra. A fumaça estava mais espessa, e até as pedras irradiavam calor.

Milagrosamente, ninguém a deteve nem a questionou, e logo ela estava correndo para as construções anexas do mosteiro. A cerca tinha sido derrubada, e os porcos haviam desaparecido, deixando um rastro de terra pisoteada.

— Anko? — chamou ela baixinho. — Sou eu, Sakura. Eu disse que viria.

Não houve resposta. O silêncio e quietude a envolveram, tão diferente da balbúrdia no pátio.

Sakura concentrou-se, esforçando-se para ouvir algum ruído. Anko tinha de estar ali. Tinha de ter conseguido escapar. Deus teria permitido que ela conseguisse; Ele as livrara do monstrengo viking.

Foi então que ela se deu conta. O telhado do chiqueiro estava em chamas. Se Anko tivesse conseguido chegar até ali, com certeza havia encontrado algum outro refúgio. Mas onde? Tinha de haver algum outro lugar ali por perto. Mas ela não podia se arriscar e sair procurando, decidiu Sakura, contrafeita. Tinha de confiar que Anko daria um jeito de sair dali e que as duas se encontrariam no continente.

Ela começou a virar-se, mas algo atraiu sua atenção pelo canto do olho, um pedaço de tecido acastanhado no canto do chiqueiro. Sakura levou a mão à boca para suprimir um grito e tentou se equilibrar para não cair.

Anko. O corpo de Anko, esmagado sob uma viga!

Sakura correu até ela. Pousou a mão no pescoço de Anko, mas a pele já estava fria, e os olhos imóveis estavam fixos no vazio. Todo o ar desapareceu dos pulmões de Sakura. Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o peito e começou a balançar para a frente e para trás, tentando negar para si mesma a cena à sua frente.

— _Nãããooo!_ — O lamento saiu das profundezas da alma de Sakura. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo e não saberia dizer quantos minutos haviam se passado, quando recobrou a razão e compreendeu que precisava sair dali. O fogo tomara conta de tudo, as labaredas estalavam e flamejavam à sua volta. Mas não podia deixar Anko assim.

Sakura fechou os olhos da moça e rezou uma prece. Não tinha como saber se Anko tinha alguma noção disso, mas pareceu-lhe que a expressão dela se tornara mais serena. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e levantou-se, limpando as mãos no vestido.

Mais tarde, depois que tudo aquilo tivesse terminado, ela voltaria e providenciaria para que Anko tivesse um enterro digno. Também procuraria os familiares da jovem e explicaria a eles o que acontecera.

Os lábios de Sakura se retorceram diante de tanta injustiça. Mas precisava safar-se, e para isso tinha de atravessar a ponte em segurança. Voltaria ao abrigo de pedras, de onde poderia ver quando os navios partissem.

Ela cobriu a boca e o nariz com a manga larga do vestido quando a fumaça começou a soprar novamente e o calor do fogo atingiu seu rosto.

Na semiescuridão, Sakura foi andando aos tropeços, tentando manter-se escondida. Foi primeiro em uma direção, percebeu que estava perdida e começou a ir na direção contrária, conforme a fumaça ofuscava sua visão.

Ela trombou com uma superfície sólida, cambaleou e começou a correr. Uma mão agarrou seu braço.

O homem disse alguma coisa em seu próprio idioma.

— Vocês já conseguiram o que vieram buscar. Não há mais nada aqui para vocês — respondeu Sakura, forçando-se a falar com voz firme. — Vá embora!

O homem relaxou um pouco os dedos em seu braço, e Sakura arriscou um olhar para cima. Ele parecia ser da mesma idade que Sasuke, um homem ruivo com uma tatuagem na testa e fitava-a com uma expressão zombeteira.

Ela puxou o braço com força e aprumou-se, empinando o queixo.

— Vá embora. Já! — Ela apontou na direção de onde tinha vindo e rezou em silêncio.

O homem começou a se afastar, com uma expressão perplexa no rosto.

Sakura respirou aliviada, esperando que ele se afastasse mais para que ela pudesse correr para o seu esconderijo. Mas de repente ele virou-se e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso repugnante conforme o rosto dele se aproximava cada vez mais.


	3. A refém do Viking

**Capítulo 3**

— Sasuke Uchiha!

A súplica soou alta e desesperada, enquanto Sakura tentava se libertar do viking. Sasuke avisara que aquele tipo de coisa poderia acontecer, mas ela ignorara a advertência. Deveria ter dado mais atenção. Estava furiosa com seu atacante e mais furiosa ainda consigo mesma. Acreditara que estava tomando a atitude certa e se enganara. Mas era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

O guerreiro agarrou os cabelos de Sakura e torceu-os ao redor da mão, aprisionando-a e machucando-a. A lâmina de uma espada brilhou em sua outra mão. Por um segundo, o coração dela parou de bater. Ela ficou paralisada.

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Pior, pois ela estava acordada. Tivera uma chance de escapar e a jogara fora, por nada. O pensamento deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Sakura sentiu o corpo começar a ceder. A visão ficou turva, e gotículas de suor frio umedeceram sua nuca. Não podia desmaiar. Não sobrevivera àquilo tudo para agora simplesmente morrer pelas mãos daquele homem.

Ela deu um forte pontapé com a ponta da bota na canela do viking, ouviu-o praguejar e em seguida ele soltou seu cabelo. Ela desvencilhou os fios restantes com os dedos, e o guerreiro ergueu a mão. Sakura abaixou-se, rezou baixinho e preparou-se para sair correndo.

De repente, o jovem guerreiro foi puxado para trás e Sasuke apareceu, com o semblante transtornado por uma expressão tenebrosa.

— Ele machucou você? — quis saber, segurando gentilmente o braço de Sakura.

— Não, não. Ele não me machucou. — Sakura meneou a cabeça, mas logo em seguida começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Ela cruzou os braços ao redor da cintura, abraçando a si mesma, mas o tremor só aumentava.

Os olhos de Sasuke pareciam duas adagas, e ele estava usando o elmo novamente. Não era mais o homem que a salvara, mas voltara a ser o guerreiro que ela vira chegar à praia.

Sakura engoliu em seco e forçou seus membros a pararem de tremer, sentindo uma onda de exaustão tomar conta. Queria deitar ali mesmo, no chão, e nunca mais levantar. Aquele pesadelo tinha de ter um fim. Ela precisava acordar, não aguentava mais. Nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo. Ela tinha planejado tão metodicamente sua vida, e agora não restara mais nada. Nada.

Outra onda de cansaço percorreu o corpo de Sakura, deixando em seu rastro um entorpecimento gelado. Mais tarde ela pensaria sobre todo o horror que havia acontecido ali, mas agora tudo o que ela queria era desaparecer. Suas pálpebras ficaram mais pesadas que chumbo e começaram a fechar. Ela deixou-se cair no chão sujo e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos dobrados, encostada às pernas de Sasuke. De uma maneira ou de outra, aquele homem havia se preocupado com ela antes, mas ela não se importava com mais nada.

Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de sacudir aquela mulher e forçá-la a se levantar. Ele a tinha levado para um lugar seguro, e pedido para que não saísse de lá. Ela só precisaria ter esperado que eles partissem e então poderia ter voltado para sua família, com apenas a lembrança de um grande susto. Mas ela o ignorara e voltara para o mosteiro. Fora pela sorte de Odin que ele havia se deparado com ela e Gaara engalfinhados antes que algo pior acontecesse.

Com toda a certeza, aquela moça compreendera o perigo que estava correndo. Seus homens tinham pouca consideração pelas mulheres. Eram mais empenhados em capturar os homens. As mulheres eram simplesmente usadas e descartadas.

— Esta moça está sob minha proteção, Gaara — disse Sasuke, movendo as pernas para que Sakura ficasse mais confortável. — E eu não gostaria nem um pouco de mandar você para Valhalla antes da hora.

— Sob sua proteção? — O companheiro de Sasuke deu de ombros e esfregou o queixo. — Eu a encontrei perambulando por aqui, sozinha. Você deveria vigiar melhor suas mulheres.

— Naruto disse que você estava com problemas. — Sasuke apoiou as mãos no quadril, deixou o comentário passar e fingiu ignorar o sarcasmo do amigo. — Ele achou que você talvez precisasse da ajuda de alguém mais forte.

— Nada que eu não pudesse contornar. Um monge estava resistindo à captura. — Gaara abaixou-se e pegou sua espada. — Na próxima vez, fique de olho em seus prisioneiros. Tem muitos por aí com sede de sangue.

— Quantos nós perdemos? Na praia eu sei, mas aqui no mosteiro? — Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos. Em uma batalha como aquela, era de se esperar que um número considerável de homens fossem para Valhalla. Sem dúvida, a pior coisa que ele teria de fazer seria dar a notícia às esposas, noivas e famílias, quando voltassem para Viken.

— Alguns feridos, talvez uma meia dúzia com ferimentos graves. — Gaara franziu a testa. — Kisame está sumido, mas você sabe como ele se comporta quando a loucura toma conta. Você é o único que ele respeita. Ele vai aparecer antes que o ouro seja todo embarcado, sem dúvida carregando algum tesouro e com o machado pingando sangue. Por todos os deuses, a invasão foi um sucesso.

— Kisame está morto. — Sasuke deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo, em um gesto de desafio para que o amigo o questionasse.

— Morto?! Como? Por um destes fracotes?! Um garoto nosso com uma espada de madeira luta melhor do que qualquer um aqui. — Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. — Kisame não era páreo para nenhum homem aqui! E você esqueceu o que disse a vidente? Que nenhum homem conseguiria matá-lo?

— Eu me esqueci da profecia quando ele me atacou. A loucura foi tanta que ele não me reconheceu. Nós nos enfrentamos na casa de hóspedes, e eu não estava disposto a ir para Valhalla, nem mesmo por ele.

Gaara deixou escapar um assobio baixo.

— E pensar que você insistiu para que ele viesse. Ele pertence a um clã poderoso.

Sasuke baixou os olhos para Sakura. A cabeça dela estava inclinada para o lado, e a testa, franzida, como se ela tentasse acompanhar o diálogo. Os cabelos estavam revoltos, e o vestido, todo manchado. Mas ele se recusava a contar a verdade a Gaara. Ele fizera um juramento. Muitos ali exigiriam a vida daquela moça como punição por ter matado um guerreiro tão valioso. Contudo, Sasuke devia a ela a _sua_ vida. E garantiria a segurança da moça, quisesse ela ou não.

— Deixe que me desafiem. Eu tenho minha espada. — Sasuke levou a mão ao cinto.

Gaara ergueu as mãos.

— Sua valentia e suas façanhas são bem conhecidas, e existem lendas sobre o poder da sua espada, que só irão se intensificar agora que você liquidou Kisame. Embora o preço a pagar deva ser altíssimo.

Sasuke assimilou devagar as palavras do companheiro, enquanto estudava a moça sentada aos seus pés. O que Gaara diria se soubesse a verdade? Ele ofereceria a mulher para aplacar a revolta dos familiares de Kisame?

— Eu estava preocupado demais tentando salvar minha própria pele para pensar na quantia que vou dever à família de Kisame. Ou no que os amigos dele irão fazer comigo. Duvido que ele tenha pensado, por um segundo sequer, no que ficaria devendo a Naruto e à nossa mãe se tivesse me matado.

— Da minha parte, estou contente que você tenha matado Kisame. Se a família dele não aceitar a compensação que você oferecer, eles ainda podem apelar para Madara. Ele bem que poderia fazer alguma coisa pela realeza além de receber uma parte dos nossos bens.

As palavras foram proferidas em um tom descontraído, mas Sasuke sentiu uma ligeira inquietação. Uma sensação que ele atribuiu ao cansaço. Ele confiava no companheiro.

— Você está certo, Gaara. Eu nunca esqueço minhas obrigações.

— E a mulher? Você ainda não disse o que vai fazer com ela. Não vai faltar quem queira disputá-la com você, principalmente se ela for vista sozinha de novo. Sorte sua ter sido eu que a encontrei.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com a testa franzida. Ela não tinha se movido desde que ele tirara Gaara de perto dela.

Ele imaginara que ela estava sã e salva atrás das pedras, escondida de todos. Mas Gaara a encontrara, ouvira-a falar em latim. Gaara não era tolo, chegaria à mesma conclusão que ele chegara: que aquela mulher era da nobreza e que potencialmente valia uma alta quantia em dinheiro. Ela seria visada por todos os homens.

Sasuke retorceu os lábios. Uma mulher sozinha ficaria à mercê de perigos incalculáveis. Ele não faria isso nem com o pior de seus inimigos. E ele fizera um juramento de proteger aquela mulher. Ela teria de ficar diretamente sob sua guarda, e, quando eles voltassem para Viken, ele pediria aos seus contatos na corte de Carlos Magno e no Sacro Império Romano-Germânico para enviar uma mensagem de resgate à família dela.

— Isso sou eu que decido. Ela me pertence agora.

— Peço desculpas mais uma vez, Sasuke. — Gaara curvou-se em uma mesura. — Eu não sabia a quem ela pertencia.

— Bem, agora você já sabe. E, pelos nossos laços fraternos, é bom que você não se esqueça. Não cobice aquilo que é meu.

— Nunca. — Gaara empertigou-se e afastou-se na direção da praia.

Sasuke esperou que ele se distanciasse para voltar a atenção à moça, que não se movera durante todo o tempo. Ele curvou-se e tirou a faca do cinto dela.

— Isto é meu, creio eu.

Sakura levantou-se de repente, com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ela estendeu a mão para recuperar a faca, mas Sasuke recuou e calmamente enfiou-a em seu próprio cinto.

— Que direito você tem de fazer isso? Devolva-me a faca!

— Eu lhe disse que você ficaria em segurança atrás das pedras. Mas você preferiu me desobedecer.

— Eu precisava encontrar minha aia...— Ela afastou os fios castanhos que lhe caíam sobre os olhos e estendeu as mãos em um gesto de súplica. — Lembra-se dela, a moça que fez você tropeçar sem querer.

— E você a encontrou? — indagou Sasuke com voz suave. — Onde ela está? Ou ela foi capturada?

— Ela está morta. — Uma expressão de profunda dor anuviou o rosto de Sakura.— O telhado do chiqueiro desabou em cima dela.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu tinha dito a ela que fosse para lá e me esperasse. Achei que ela estaria segura lá. E no fim. — Sakura balançou a cabeça, desconsolada. — Eu sei que não deveria ter saído dali onde você me deixou, mas eu precisava ir ao encontro dela, conforme prometi. — Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Você consegue entender isso? Vai me deixar ir embora, como da outra vez?

Sasuke resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-la.

— Você é minha prisioneira agora. Konoha não é mais um lugar seguro. Nem para você, nem para ninguém.

Sakura não se moveu, ficou apenas ali parada, olhando para ele, com expressão sombria. Apesar do calor, ela tremia levemente. Os lábios estavam azulados, mas ela manteve-se firme, ereta, sem se encolher como uma bola dessa vez.

Sasuke desamarrou sua capa e colocou-a sobre os ombros dela, fechando o broche no pescoço.

A capa era incrivelmente pesada. A vontade de Sakura era arrancá-la e sair correndo, mas o recente confronto com o outro viking a deixara mais cautelosa. A capa ainda retinha o calor do corpo de Sasuke, que se espalhou pelo dela, fazendo-a relembrar o beijo que haviam trocado. Ao sentir o cheiro dele impregnado na capa, Sakura sentiu uma intimidade que nunca sentira antes. Seu marido jamais teria um gesto assim, de lhe oferecer sua capa.

Ela levou as mãos ao fecho, tentando abri-lo. Queria devolver a capa; não tinha o direito de usá-la. Mas o alfinete espetou seu dedo, e ela o levou à boca, com uma súbita exclamação de dor.

— Pare com isso. — A voz de Sasuke não dava margem a recusas.

Mas o que ela era, afinal? Prisioneiros não usavam as capas de seus captores. Ela tinha visto grupos de monges derrotados e cabisbaixos, amarrados uns aos outros. Ela, pelo menos, tinha as mãos livres. Não sofrera nenhuma humilhação. ainda.

Sakura deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo.

— Você tem uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, valquíria.

— As chamas estão consumindo tudo. Eu sou prisioneira — disse ela, vendo passar um grupo de guerreiros nórdicos carregando cálices, crucifixos e vários frascos de hidromel. — Minha vida. Meu mundo. Nada mais voltará a ser como antes.

— O mundo muda constantemente. — Sasuke pousou as mãos nos ombros dela. — Mas pelo menos você está viva.

Você verá o sol nascer e se pôr muitas e muitas vezes, ainda.

Sakura sabia que deveria recuar, repudiar o toque daquele homem, mas seu corpo recusava-se a se mover. Naquele mundo irreconhecível para ela, Sasuke representava um porto seguro. O calor das mãos dele fluía por seu corpo, o rosto estava tão próximo do seu que, se ela levantasse só um pouco os lábios, eles se tocariam. Ela fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação. Queria deitar o rosto no peito dele.

O que isso significava? Sakura perguntou a si mesma. Que ela era leviana? Sua cabeça latejou de dor, e ela forçou-se a abrir os olhos e dar um passo para trás. Tentou novamente e dessa vez conseguiu soltar o fecho da capa, que deslizou pelos seus ombros.

— Não estou com frio — disse, com o queixo erguido. — Você vai precisar dela mais do que eu.

— Deixe-a sobre os ombros. É um sinal para os outros membros do _felag_ de que você me pertence. Você não será molestada nem perturbada, aqui ou no navio. Não pretendo resgatar você mais uma vez.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Sakura. Como assim, ela _pertencia_ a ele? Por mais que quisesse evitar a palavra, fora exatamente o que ele dissera. Ela era uma prisioneira agora, escrava daquele homem. Por que tinha salvado a vida dele? Se soubesse, teria fugido junto com Anko e o deixado lá para enfrentar a fera. Logo em seguida a esse pensamento, porém, um outro se sobrepôs: se tivesse ido junto com Anko, talvez tivesse encontrado o mesmo triste destino da pobre moça.

— Eu não compreendo direito as palavras que você usa — disse ela, para distrair a si mesma daqueles pensamentos sinistros. Se o induzisse a falar, talvez conseguisse encontrar um meio de escapar. — _Felag_... não sei o que significa isso.

— Vários vocábulos de sua língua também eram estranhos para mim quando comecei a fazer negociações. — Um ligeiro sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

— Você ainda não me disse seu nome. Ou terei de escolher um para você? Eu soube que você era uma nobre no instante em que você disse a primeira palavra, lá em cima no quarto. Que filha de servos falaria tão fluentemente o latim?

Sakura baixou os olhos, sentindo a garganta apertar-se. Não queria perder seu nome.

— Sakura — murmurou. — Sakura Haruno de Birdoswald, na margem do rio Irthing. Meu pai era o conde de Birdoswald.

— Quando for seguro, informarei sua família de seu paradeiro, Sakura de Birdoswald.

Sakura cerrou os punhos com tanta força que sentiu dor. Ela sabia o que "informar sua família" significava. Sasuke ia pedir um resgate para libertá-la.

— Quando você vai avisá-los? — Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito. Era assim que as coisas eram, na guerra. Rock Lee havia sido feito refém duas vezes, primeiro em uma caverna na Escócia e depois em Mércia. Já era esperado. Mas grande parte da fortuna de sua família estava naqueles baús que estavam sendo saqueados.

Sua família pagaria o resgate ou simplesmente veria a situação como a vontade de Deus? Seu padrasto poderia usar essa captura como o pretexto final de que precisava para tomar posse de Birdoswald. Por outro lado, era possível que ele ainda tivesse um resquício de honra e senso de dever.

— Na hora certa, e em uma posição segura. — O semblante de Sasuke estava impassível, o olhar, severo.

Sakura assentiu. Os invasores não ficariam ali. Eles eram muito poucos para enfrentar os homens da Nortúmbria. E não seriam só os da Nortúmbria, mas a Bretanha inteira, quando a notícia se espalhasse. Não, eles não ficariam. Retornariam para as terras nórdicas, e ela iria com eles, para esperar um resgate que talvez nunca fosse pago.

— O que é _felag?_ — perguntou Sakura, para desviar o pensamento do rumo indesejado que estava tomando.

— _Felag_ é uma associação de mercadores. Fizemos um juramento de sangue antes de embarcar nesta viagem. Todos os bens arrecadados serão repartidos de acordo com a contribuição que cada homem fez no início da viagem.

Cada homem receberia uma parte do tesouro saqueado de Lindisfarne. Sakura comprimiu os lábios e reprimiu uma resposta ríspida.

— Assim que voltarmos para nossa terra natal, toda as contas serão acertadas e sua família será notificada.

— Contas?

— Nós viemos negociar, âmbar, peles e pedra-sabão. Nossa temporada estava boa até encontrarmos o Escocês.— Sasuke sorriu subitamente. — Agora está excelente. A Nortúmbria inteira vai saber o que aconteceu aqui, e não vão tentar nos ludibriar. Conquistamos o respeito deles.

— Não será tão fácil como você pensa. Vocês atacaram monges, homens de Deus. Konoha era um centro de aprendizado. O povo da Nortúmbria tem boa memória.

Um breve brilho de inquietação perpassou pelo olhar de Sasuke, mas foi só.

— A sua religião não é a nossa. Nós louvamos os Aesir, com Odin e Thor.

— A Europa inteira vai rechaçar vocês. Ninguém vai mais querer negociar com vocês.

— Eles vão sim, Sakura — disse Sasuke, com um sorriso de superioridade. — Eles vão negociar conosco porque querem nossas mercadorias, nossas peles e âmbar. E na próxima vez eles serão mais honestos em suas tratativas com os escandinavos. É assim que as coisas são.

Sakura cruzou os braços ao redor da cintura enquanto via em silêncio as últimas faíscas da capela voarem para o ar. Recusava-se a chorar. Detestava aqueles guerreiros pagãos. Se ao menos Sasuke não tivesse lhe tirado a faca. Então ela a enfiaria nele. Com prazer.

Ela virou o rosto e examinou as manchas em seu vestido. Não, não era verdade. Ela não queria ver aquele viking morto, apesar de tudo. Ele salvara a sua vida, duas vezes.

Vagamente, Sakura percebeu que Sasuke continuava falando.

— Fique com a capa e siga-me, se tem algum apreço pela vida.

— Aonde você vai me levar? — Sakura abominou o tremor na própria voz.

— Você vai ficar com os outros prisioneiros, já que está tão determinada a acompanhá-los.

— Quem mais vocês pegaram? — Sakura pensou nos frades bondosos e na comunidade do mosteiro. A maior parte do tempo deles era dedicada a interpretar os evangelhos. Quanto tempo eles durariam nas mãos daqueles pagãos?

— Homens fortes, e os líderes da comunidade, se ainda estiverem vivos. Não sobraram muitos. Vou pedir o resgate ao seu papa, em Roma.

— Eu rogo a Deus que ele pague.

— O vento está começando a mudar. Já temos o que viemos buscar. Preciso ir até os navios, ver como estão as coisas. — Sasuke começou a se afastar, mas logo parou e virou-se, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Se você preza a sua vida, fique com a capa e não teste a minha paciência. Alguns dos homens vão considerar que você está ocupando um espaço que seria melhor aproveitado por um baú de ouro. Você deveria me agradecer, Sakura Haruno. Você me pertence, agora. Existem destinos piores.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Gaara me contou que você encontrou uma mulher. — A voz do companheiro _jarl_ de Sasuke interrompeu a concentração dele.

— E.? — Sasuke virou-se de onde estava contemplando os baús de moedas de ouro e prata. O maior problema era como transportar aquilo tudo para Viken a bordo do _Serpente Dourada._ Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais fantasiosos, ele imaginara que uma invasão pudesse ser tão lucrativa. E nem era para ter sido uma invasão. O peso teria de ser cuidadosamente distribuído.

— Tínhamos um acordo, nada de mulheres nesta viagem. Elas não rendem dinheiro suficiente. A sua terá o mesmo destino das outras.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes e empertigou-se, parecendo ficar ainda mais alto. Não devia explicações a ninguém.

— As circunstâncias mudaram.

— Gaara disse que é uma criada. Ele a viu perto das cozinhas.

— Gaara diz muitas coisas, e algumas são verdade. Mas essa não.

Por que Gaara não conseguia ficar de boca fechada? Ele não tinha nada que ir se queixar para outro _jarl._ O sucesso daquela viagem, antes mesmo da invasão, significava que Gaara teria dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma propriedade. Finalmente a madrasta de Sasuke poderia ir embora. Ela já ficara tempo demais no comando da fazenda que Sasuke herdara do pai, exigindo favores e benefícios, sem fazer segredo de sua contrariedade pelo fato de o enteado, e não o filho, ser o primogênito.

— A mulher a quem Gaara está se referindo é filha de um lorde da Nortúmbria. Pense no que ela pode valer.

— Então você não pretende fazer dela sua meretriz?

— Ainda não pensei a respeito — mentiu Sasuke. Ele olhou na direção onde Sakura se encontrava, com ar de dignidade e desafio. A brisa leve soprou uma mecha de cabelo para sua boca, e ela a afastou com um gesto impaciente. Sasuke sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao lembrar-se do beijo e do modo como o corpo dela se colara ao seu, quase em uma entrega silenciosa. Ele possuiria aquela mulher, mas, quando isso acontecesse, queria que ela participasse ativamente. Não seria ali, no meio dos escombros, mas em algum lugar tranquilo, sem pressa, onde ele pudesse desfrutar as delícias daquele corpo tentador.

— A família vai pagar o resgate?

— Eu creio que sim. Confie em mim, meu amigo. A moça vai conosco para Viken.

A expressão tensa de Naruto relaxou, e ele descruzou os braços e sorriu. Inclinou-se para a frente e deu um tapinha nas costas de Sasuke.

— Confiar em você? Eu navegaria com você para a toca da Serpente de Midgard esperando voltar com um navio cheio de ouro.

Sasuke experimentou uma sensação de alívio. Com Naruto do seu lado, seriam poucos os que se atreveriam a questionar abertamente sua decisão de manter Sakura como refém, em vez de simplesmente possuí-la e depois abandoná-la. Ele não queria se desentender com seus companheiros _jarls,_ mas também conhecia seus deveres. Sakura merecia sua proteção.

Sasuke começou a reposicionar o baú de moedas de ouro na parte central do navio. Gradualmente, ele tomou consciência de que Naruto ainda estava lá, observando-o com uma expressão levemente zombeteira.

Por que outro motivo seu amigo o teria procurado?

— Diga-me, Sasuke, é verdade a outra história que seu companheiro está contando? Você derrotou Kisame em uma luta justa?

— Kisame está morto, e eu era o único guerreiro presente quando ele morreu. Pagarei o devido preço à família dele. Mas ouça uma coisa e entenda, Naruto... — Ele ergueu o punho direito. — Eu não descumpro juramentos.

Naruto assentiu, aparentemente satisfeito.

— Obito não esperaria menos que isso.

— Sempre cumpro o meu dever, Naruto.

Sakura apoiou a cabeça na amurada do navio. Ela e mais uma dezena de monges, era tudo o que ela vira até então. Seriam os únicos sobreviventes? Os únicos que haviam sobrado de toda a população de Konoha? Sakura não queria nem pensar nisso.

Deveria levantar-se e olhar uma última vez para Konoha, mas suas pernas recusavam-se a se mover. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela tinha visto o pouco que sobrara das construções, terminando de queimar lentamente, quando ela e os outros prisioneiros foram levados para a praia. Um monge havia tentado escapar e fora devidamente punido. Depois disso, ninguém mais se atrevera a se mover.

De repente, um alarido soou no navio, cada vez mais alto.

— Viken! Viken! Viken!

— O que eles estão gritando? — perguntou um dos monges, em um sussurro rouco.

— Viken. É de lá que eles são — explicou Sakura.

— Os Vikings não são de lugar nenhum! — disse outro monge, o que tinha o rosto marcado. — São piratas, corsários pagãos, isso é o que eles são! Saquearam um lugar sagrado. As almas deles vão sofrer a maldição eterna.

Sakura reconheceu o monge que fazia parte do séquito de seu tio. O nome dele era Gai. Como ele sobrevivera quando todos os outros estavam mortos? Ele sacudiu um punho fechado no ar, contra o céu escuro, praguejando contra os invasores.

— Está nas mãos de Deus — disse um terceiro, e gemeu de dor.

Sakura foi até ele, ajoelhou-se e tentou erguer o rapaz.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo?

O monge segurou a mão dela.

— Perdoe-os, eles não sabem o que fazem. Lembre-se sempre da Konoha de Nortúmbria.

Então ele fechou os olhos, e uma expressão de paz se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

Sakura encolheu-se quando os vikings começaram a subir a bordo, rindo e falando alto. Pareciam estar entusiasmados com o resultado da invasão, e tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era nas inúmeras vidas que haviam sido ceifadas.

Ela reconheceu Sasuke e seu irmão, ambos de costas, quando eles pegaram um remo perto dela. O navio começou a deslizar sobre a água, levando-a para longe da Nortúmbria, para longe de tudo que ela conhecia.

Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto de Sakura, e ela deixou-a cair, sem enxugá-la.

— Algum dia vou recuperar minha liberdade — jurou baixinho, cerrando as mãos em punhos. — De jeito nenhum serei escrava desse viking para sempre! De jeito nenhum!


	4. A ambição da Madrasta

**Capítulo 4**

— Finalmente de volta ao lar! — exclamou Naruto, quando o _Serpente Dourada_ deslizou para a faixa de areia na praia. — Como eu senti falta daqui!

— Eu agradeço por cada dia que passo aqui. — Sasuke respirou fundo, sentindo a alegria de voltar a pisar em sua terra natal. Ele se espreguiçou, com uma sensação de satisfação.

— Mas vocês tem sorte de poder viver essas aventuras, conhecer novas terras, outras pessoas, conquistar tesouros. — exclamou Gaara.

— Mas eu nunca esqueço este fiorde e a casa no promontório. São a minha razão de viver. — Havia algo especial naquelas terras e no perfume dos pinheiros que o fazia sentir-se acolhido. Ali era seu lar, e ele conhecia cada centímetro daquele solo. Ao longo dos anos que havia passado na corte de Danzou, ele fora até ali várias vezes, sempre tendo em mente que era um escandinavo, e não um súdito de Danzou. — Se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui, cuidando da fazenda, mas as colheitas estão muito instáveis. Meu povo vem em primeiro lugar. Por isso tenho de sair para negociar.

— Viver aventuras seria uma descrição melhor.

— Agora que você teve a experiência de uma viagem, viu que nem sempre a aventura é segura ou agradável.

— Mas nós acumulamos uma bela quantidade de ouro e tesouros, e a viagem de volta foi tranquila. — Naruto ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça. — Njord, o deus do mar, estava de bom humor.

— Sim, o mar estava calmo e os ventos, favoráveis. Foi excelente.

Gaara ficou subitamente sério.

— Mas agora teremos de aguentar minha mãe. — Gaara interrompeu.

— Ela esperava que eu morresse. — Sasuke olhou para as paredes de madeira do salão e para as construções anexas. — Não lamento desapontá-la, nem um pouco.

— Ela amaldiçoou você, e nem gosto de pensar no que ela disse de mim quando descobriu que, apesar de tudo, você permitiu que eu fosse junto. — Gaara tocou um baú com o bico da bota. — Acho que vou começar a descarregar. Você vai à cerimônia de boas-vindas sozinho. Afinal, você é o _jarl_ da propriedade.

— Como quiser. Sua mãe terá de ser enfrentada, Gaara, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Por mim, quanto mais tarde melhor. — Gaara sorriu e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. — Quando ela souber que eu tive êxito e voltei carregado de ouro. você sabe como ela é.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça na direção do salão nobre com seu telhado de duas águas. — E, se você quiser evitar Kaguya, sua mãe, é bom começar a descarregar esses baús. Aí vem a comitiva de boas-vindas.

— Melhor você do que eu. — Gaara deu um tapinha nas costas do meio irmão e afastou-se, Naruto seguiu Gaara dando um leve aceno a Sasuke.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram em um sorriso amargo quando sua madrasta saiu do salão nobre, trazendo o tradicional chifre com hidromel. Não havia um único fio do cabelo loiro grisalho fora do lugar, e ela usava um vestido-avental sobre uma blusa de linho. Os grandes broches de ouro que seu pai dera a ela reluziam, prendendo as duas alças largas do vestido. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, e ela tremeu, derramando um pouco de hidromel, quando viu quem estava ali à sua frente.

Ela não esperara vê-lo novamente, Sasuke concluiu, com uma súbita tomada de consciência. Ela tinha avistado apenas a vela vermelha e branca e não fazia ideia de quem estava no navio.

— Nós voltamos, Kaguya — disse ele, aceitando o hidromel e bebendo-o enquanto seus cães corriam, latindo, para recepcioná-lo. Balançando o rabo emplumado e com uma mancha branca ao redor de um olho, Floki vinha na frente, parecendo mais esperto que nunca, determinado a ser o primeiro a cumprimentar o dono. Sasuke inclinou-se para afagar seu elkhound favorito, que respondeu deitando-se com as patas para cima.

— Eu imaginei que você voltaria, de alguma maneira. Os deuses sempre estiveram a seu favor, Sasuke Uchiha. — Kaguya deu de ombros em um gesto exagerado. — Voltou antes do que eu esperava. As coisas não correram bem? Os mastros do navio quebraram? Eu avisei que a lua não estava favorável para viajar.

Sasuke inspirou fundo para manter o controle. Não queria discutir na frente de seus homens.

— Estou feliz por voltar para minha terra escandinava e meu lar com a honra intacta e meu navio carregado de ouro.

— Você trouxe seu irmão intacto também? — perguntou ela, em um tom de voz enganosamente afável e os olhos semicerrados.

— Gaara sobreviveu e prosperou, como eu previa. — Sasuke devolveu o chifre de hidromel à madrasta. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão, lembrando-se de como ela havia esbravejado e puxado os cabelos ao ser informada de que Gaara também iria.

— Ele me ajudou bastante, saiu-se muito bem, e um dia os bardos irão cantar em homenagem às suas proezas em combate.

Kaguya assentiu com a cabeça.

— E os outros membros do _felag?_ Também voltaram?

— Nós perdemos Kisame — disse Sasuke, em tom calmo. Não havia necessidade de recontar a história com detalhes. Logo ela ficaria sabendo, de qualquer modo.

— A família dele vai ficar arrasada. — Os olhos claros tremularam com uma emoção que Sasuke não soube identificar. Tristeza? Medo? Mas foi tão fugaz que ele ficou em dúvida se teria sido apenas impressão.

— Kisame era um guerreiro renomado. Como foi que ele morreu?

— Ele teve um surto e não me reconheceu. Atacou-me e nós lutamos. — Sasuke olhou para onde Sakura e os outros prisioneiros estavam desembarcando. — É impossível ater-se a um juramento quando um homem enlouquece. Ele ficou completamente fora de si.

— É uma pena que ele tenha tido um fim tão triste.

Kaguya inclinou a cabeça, em uma personificação perfeita de uma dama de Viken, mas Sasuke sabia que ela disfarçava bem. Ela nunca perdoara o marido por ter tido um filho antes do dela. Sasuke a teria mandado embora dois anos antes, quando o pai morrera, mas ela havia herdado parte da propriedade, e até aquele momento ele não conseguira a quantidade de ouro necessária para comprá-la.

— Você vai ter de pagar uma compensação. Espero que tenha condições de pagar. A colheita este ano foi mais fraca que no ano passado.

— A viagem rendeu ouro e prata suficientes.

Kaguya esforçou-se para disfarçar, mas Sasuke a conhecia bem. Sabia o que motivava sua madrasta: luxo, dinheiro e o filho. Ela esfregou a ponta do indicador na do polegar.

— Quanto é a parte do meu filho? Ele é seu meio-irmão, Sasuke Uchiha, tem direito a mais do que um simples membro do _felag._

— Nós conseguimos muito mais do que esperávamos. Gaara terá condições de adquirir uma propriedade e vassalos.

— Vejo que eu estava certa em insistir que você levasse Gaara nessa expedição. — O sorriso dela se alargou quando ela acenou para o filho, que supervisionava o descarregamento do navio. — Sem dúvida alguma, ele contribuiu muito para o êxito dessa empreitada.

— Odin e Thor estavam conosco, providenciando ouro, prata e prisioneiros. — Sasuke gesticulou na direção onde estavam Sakura e o grupo de monges, sujos e salpicados de lama. No meio do grupo, Sakura se mantinha ereta e com o queixo erguido, não mais curvada e amedrontada, mas sim com um olhar de desafio. Durante toda a viagem, ela não se queixara nem uma única vez, apenas observara tudo ao seu redor em silêncio. — Vai demorar alguns dias para descarregar tudo e dividir o produto do saque. Depois disso faremos nossas oferendas aos Deuses e comemoraremos.

— Aquela mulher está usando sua capa — observou Kaguya.

— Sim, ela está sob minha proteção — explicou Sasuke. — Ela é filha de um nobre de Konoha da Nortúmbria.

Kaguya deixou escapar um murmúrio de irritação.

— Espero que ela trabalhe. Não há lugar aqui na fazenda para pessoas ociosas e indolentes, mesmo que sejam concubinas.

— Ela não é minha concubina.

Os lábios de Kaguya se estreitaram em uma linha fina, em um esboço de sorriso.

— Obrigada. Até que você se case, vou continuar a tomar conta da casa como sempre fiz.

— Até que o resgate seja pago por todos os prisioneiros, eles irão trabalhar em troca de abrigo e alimento — reforçou Sasuke.

— E você não teme o deus deles? — Kaguya inclinou a cabeça para o lado.— Dizem que ele é muito poderoso.

— Se o deus deles não quisesse que eles estivessem aqui, ele os teria protegido. — Sasuke virou-se para o grupo e falou com eles em latim: — O vosso deus julgou adequado entregá-los aos escandinavos. Louvem quem lhes aprouver. Não faz diferença para mim, nem me interessa. Vou pedir resgate ao vosso papa em Roma. Obedeçam à minha madrasta, Kaguya, e sirvam a ela como fariam comigo.

Os monges foram retirados de lá, deixando Sakura sozinha. A brisa marinha soprava em seus cabelos, fazendo-os esvoaçar, e no vestido, grudando-o ao corpo dela. Ela encarou Sasuke com ar de desafio.

— É intrigante que uma mulher tenha esse tipo de atitude — disse Kaguya. — Talvez ela seja sua concubina, sim. Nenhuma prisioneira irá ditar regras aqui em minha casa, por mais nobre que seja. Ela tem um ar petulante. Não quero que ela intimide minhas criadas. Como vou saber do que essa gente é capaz?

Sasuke franziu a testa. Aquilo era um estratagema de Kaguya, ou ela de fato estava com medo? Ele sabia do que Sakura era capaz. Lembrava-se da primeira visão que tivera dela, com os cabelos caindo pelas costas e a expressão determinada no rosto quando fora em seu socorro, sem temer pela própria vida.

— Ela não vai lhe fazer mal, Kaguya. Eu lhe dou a minha palavra. — Sasuke virou-se para Sakura. — Minha madrasta quer se garantir que você não fará mal nenhum a ela.

— Mal? — Sakura estendeu as mãos e seus olhos se arredondaram. — Por que eu faria mal a ela? Para onde eu iria? Minha casa fica do outro lado do oceano. Eu não tenho armas.

— Você concorda em se comportar? Ou vai novamente fazer promessas doces que nada significam?

Sasuke a fitou até que ela baixou os olhos, admitindo derrota.

— Enquanto eu estiver aqui, vou aceitar suas regras. — A voz de Sakura embargou e ela engoliu em seco. — Que escolha eu tenho? Você é o dono e senhor aqui. Não vou lhe causar problemas, nem manchar minha honra de cidadã da Nortúmbria.

— Você está certa, não tem escolha.— Ele voltou-se para Kaguya, cujo sorriso tinha se tornado cada vez mais paralisado ao longo da conversa. — Você não terá problemas. Ela deu sua palavra de mulher da nobreza.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. — Kaguya inclinou a cabeça. — Vou ver meu filho, agora. Ele precisa de mim e dos meus conselhos.

— Ele está descarregando o navio. Quando ele terminar, irá falar com você. Acomode Sakura com as mulheres. Ela pode fazer algum serviço leve enquanto estiver aqui, esperando pelo resgate.

— Quando a moça estiver acomodada, espero poder ver meu filho.

Sasuke notou a ruga na testa de Sakura e perguntou-se até que ponto ela entendia o idioma escandinavo. O lábio inferior estava projetado para fora e tinha a cor de morango maduro. Ele imaginou que sabor teria naquele momento; se traria um travo levemente salgado da água do mar ou se seria tão doce como quando eles se beijaram.

Uma sensação indesejada percorreu seu corpo. Contrafeito, ele afastou os pensamentos. Não era o momento, e ele não tinha intenção de levar Sakura para a cama. Isso complicaria a situação. Ele tinha uma regra: não levar suas amantes para dentro de sua casa. Ele se divertia quando estava na corte de Obito ou quando estava fora do país. Uma ou duas noites de paixão sempre haviam sido suficientes, mas depois disso a emoção da conquista fenecia.

Não podia deixar de imaginar como seria com Sakura, mas recusava-se a quebrar a regra para descobrir.

— Kaguya lhe dará as orientações. — As palavras soaram mais ríspidas do que ele pretendia. — Obedeça, ou terá de se ver comigo.

— Em tudo? — Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse surpresa.

— Até eu decidir em contrário.

Sakura trincou os dentes enquanto seguia a madrasta de Sasuke para dentro da construção longa e baixa de madeira. Seria mais fácil se a tivessem colocado em um calabouço, se a tratassem como prisioneira em vez de escrava. Dessa forma ela poderia pensar em uma maneira de escapar. Mas em vez disso ela levaria uma vida doméstica naquele lugar, lembrando-se a cada dia que as chances de seu padrasto pagar o resgate eram mínimas.

A precariedade da casa e do salão nobre chocaram Sakura. Em Konoha, eles viviam em construções de pedra, tão antigas que diziam que a legião romana as havia construído. A lareira ficava em um canto do cômodo, em vez de no centro, como ali. E eles tinham acomodações separadas, não áreas elevadas no perímetro do salão.

— Muito bem. — Kaguya estendeu o braço e esfregou o tecido de lã do vestido de Sakura entre a ponta dos dedos.

— Você vai trabalhar aqui.

Para surpresa de Sakura, ela achou relativamente fácil entender o que Kaguya falava. Era como ouvir seu próprio idioma com um sotaque carregado.

— Não tenho medo do trabalho. Não tenho medo de nada, depois do que passei.

Kaguya arqueou as sobrancelhas. Em seguida bateu palmas e uma criada apareceu, uma ruiva robusta com olhinhos pequenos e um sorriso caloroso.

— Karin, encarregue-se desta moça — ordenou. — Meu filho espera por mim.

Ela trocou algumas palavras com Karin, que sorriu discretamente e fez uma mesura exagerada. Kaguya então se afastou, deixando Sakura sozinha com a criada. No mesmo instante a atitude da moça mudou, sua expressão tornando-se mais astuta e menos bajuladora.

Karin foi até um baú, abriu-o, tirou de dentro uma túnica de linho e um vestido-avental e jogou-os para Sakura.

— Troque-se.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Sakura. Ela sempre tivera ajuda para se vestir, para se despir e para trocar de roupa. Isso acabara. Ela olhou em volta à procura de algum biombo atrás do qual pudesse se trocar, mas não havia nada. Ela levou as mãos ao broche da capa de Sasuke, mas não conseguiu abri-lo. Karin estalou a língua, impaciente; deu um passo à frente e tirou o broche, praticamente arrancando a capa dos ombros de Sakura.

Karin estalou os dedos.

— O resto. E sem cobrir a cabeça. Você é uma prisioneira.

O crucifixo de prata caiu no chão, e Karin abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

— Não é mais seu — avisou ela, colocando-o sobre a capa dobrada.

Sakura chegou a estender a mão para pegar o crucifixo de volta, com um murmúrio de protesto, mas então viu os entalhes de animais em alto-relevo no baú de madeira e lembrou-se de que não estava em casa. Calou-se e deixou as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo.

Karin fechou o baú, trancou-o e guardou a chave no bolso. O crucifixo estava ali dentro, não era mais seu. Sakura olhou para o baú entalhado. Não tinha mais nada para lembrá-la de casa, somente suas recordações.

Sakura estremeceu de leve. Em seguida, porém, trocou rapidamente de roupa. O linho áspero pinicava sua pele.

Karin a conduziu para uma cozinha relativamente pequena, onde uma fogueira ardia no centro do aposento. Uma caldeira com sopa borbulhava sobre o fogo, e várias criadas estavam ocupadas sovando massa de pão. Dois gatos enormes, maiores que qualquer um que Sakura já tivesse visto até então, estavam esparramados diante do fogo. Em vez de serem afugentados do recinto, como aconteceria em sua casa, as criadas pareciam satisfeitas com a presença dos felinos, parando para acariciá-los conforme passavam por eles. Outras três mulheres estavam entretidas fiando e tecendo. Karin anunciou a presença da recém-chegada e algumas das moças riram baixinho.

Karin deu um empurrão no ombro de Sakura, apontou para um saco de cevada, depois para o moedor de grãos, e gesticulou como se estivesse moendo a cevada. O coração de Sakura afundou. Ela nunca precisara fazer nada semelhante antes; era o tipo de tarefa executada pelos criados de categoria mais inferior. Ela apertou os dentes, pegou um punhado de cevada e colocou-a na pedra de moer.

Depois de esfregar várias vezes as mós, Sakura viu os grãos virarem uma farinha grossa. Não era tão difícil quanto ela pensara a princípio. Ela sorriu triunfante e recolocou as mós no lugar.

Karin disse alguma coisa, e as moças desataram a rir. Karin apontou para o saco. Sakura olhou para ela, boquiaberta. Era para ela moer todo o conteúdo do saco!

Ela pegou mais um punhado de cevada e começou a triturar, mais rápido dessa vez. Seus ombros protestaram, desabituados ao exercício. Mas ela faria aquilo, moeria toda aquela cevada, sem demonstrar desconforto ou contrariedade.

Ela começou a moer cada vez mais rápido, forçando o ritmo, e então, de repente, a pedra emborcou e tombou, espalhando farinha por toda parte, para grande divertimento de Karin e das outras. Sakura queria cair de joelhos e chorar, mas em vez disso forçou-se a se controlar e começou a recolher a farinha com as mãos. Porém, quanto mais ela limpava, mais sujeira ela fazia. Um dos gatos pulou no meio do pó e começou a se esfregar no chão, enquanto as risadas das moças ficavam cada vez mais altas.

Uma das criadas, com os dentes mais compridos que Sakura já tinha visto, disse alguma coisa em escandinavo, acenando com as mãos e balançando a cabeça.

— Podem deixar, eu limpo. Fui eu que fiz a bagunça — respondeu Sakura, primeiro em latim, depois em seu próprio idioma.

— Deixe-me ajudar.

A moça tirou o gato, pegou uma escova e rapidamente varreu a farinha, formando um montículo. Em seguida, colocou tudo em uma outra cumbuca.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e agradeceu.

— É preciso esvaziar o moedor de tempos em tempos, senão. — A moça gesticulou, mostrando o que poderia acontecer. — Mas isso já aconteceu comigo também, várias vezes.

Sakura sentiu um nó crescer na garganta. Ela segurou a mão da moça.

— Obrigada.

— Ino. — A criada ergueu um dedo e disse alguma coisa em escandinavo.

Sakura espalmou a mão no peito e falou pausadamente:

— Sakura. Meu nome é Sakura. Se você falar devagar, eu consigo entender você.

— Eu sou Ino — repetiu a moça, sorrindo e de repente parecendo mais bonita, em vez de uma lebre assustada.

— Karin tumultua demais. Ela está louca para dormir com um dos _jarls_ e ficar grávida, como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença no futuro dela.

— O que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Elas estão curiosas para saber se você dormiu com lorde Sasuke, lá no seu país, e se foi por isso que ele a trouxe para cá. O _jarl_ nunca trouxe uma mulher aqui antes.

Sakura sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Não. Eu sou uma prisioneira, não uma concubina.

— Elas pensavam que talvez você fosse. Muitas aqui gostariam de dormir com ele. Ele tem a reputação de ser um amante gentil e atencioso.

Sakura sentiu que ficava ainda mais vermelha, conforme se lembrava do beijo que haviam trocado. O que as moças comentavam devia ter fundamento. Mas Sasuke devia ser como Rock Lee, que trocava de amante como trocava de roupa.

— Ele está mais interessado no resgate que espera receber.

— Se isso for verdade, Karin vai ficar feliz da vida. — Ino aproximou-se mais. — Mas você há de concordar comigo que ele é lindo. e que braços fortes ele tem!

— Sim, eu concordo.

As moças que estavam mais próximas riram.

Ino pegou as pedras de moer das mãos de Sakura, colocou um pouco de cevada na cumbuca e mostrou a Sakura como moer direito.

— Assim, viu? Karin sempre manda as recém-chegadas moerem cevada. Ela nunca ensina, mas eu ajudo.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu Sakura, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela não esperara ser tratada com amabilidade. De alguma forma, isso a fazia sentir-se menos sozinha. Aquela moça parecia ser uma boa amiga. Fazia tempo que ela não tinha uma amiga. A última fora antes de Rock Lee morrer.

— Por que os gatos podem entrar em casa, aqui?

— Não tem gatos na cozinha, lá onde você mora?

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

Ino abaixou-se e pegou o gato preto e branco malhado, aninhando-o em seus braços.

— Esta é Kisa, a cinza é Fress. Elas são protegidas da deusa Freya e ajudam a caçar os ratos.

Sakura repetiu os nomes e estendeu um dedo para a gata. Kisa respondeu imediatamente, ronronando e inclinando a cabeça para trás.

— Elas são enormes. Nunca vi gatos deste tamanho.

— Kisa gostou de você. Não é todo mundo que ela deixa passar a mão. Os gatos conhecem as pessoas, sabia? — Ino acenou com a cabeça, para reafirmar o que dizia. — Eu acho que também vou gostar de você.

Sakura começou a moer a cevada novamente, dessa vez seguindo as instruções de Ino e com Kisa deitada aos seus pés.

Sakura enxugou o suor da testa. O saco, que estava cheio, continha agora apenas alguns punhados de grãos no fundo. Ela passara dois dias inteiros trabalhando, mas agora estava perto de acabar. A única vantagem era que ela chegava ao fim do dia tão cansada que adormecia assim que fechava os olhos, deitada no catre ao lado de Ino. Ela dormia tão profundamente que nem sonhava. O que era bom, pois se sonhasse seria com construções em chamas e guerreiros violentos.

Ela ergueu a mó e recomeçou a trabalhar.

— Ai!. — A bolha em sua mão direita estourou, e cada movimento era doloroso demais. Sakura resistiu à tentação de chorar. De tudo o que havia acontecido com ela, aquela bolha era o que mais doía. Uma coisa insignificante, pela qual não valia a pena chorar. Os monges, certamente, estavam sofrendo muito mais, e, no entanto, naquela manhã, ela os ouvira entoar seus cânticos enquanto trabalhavam na fazenda.

Ela limpou uma lágrima com a manga da blusa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Ino, largando a massa de pão e aproximando-se.

— É só uma bolha que estourou.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ino segurou a mão dela.

A ferida aberta brilhava na pele de Sakura.

— Não é nada grave — insistiu ela.

— Suas mãos são muito delicadas — disse Ino. — Você nunca fez esse tipo de trabalho antes.

— Logo elas vão ficar calejadas.

— Sasuke está esperando um resgate alto, não é?

— Sim — murmurou Sakura com dificuldade.

— Ele sabe que você está sendo forçada a fazer este trabalho?

— Eu acho que sim. — Sakura sentiu a dor na parte posterior da cabeça refletir-se na base da espinha. Não tinha dúvida de que Sasuke sabia o que estava acontecendo. Não se admiraria se ele mesmo tivesse sugerido que lhe fosse atribuída aquela tarefa e que estivesse se comprazendo em humilhá-la. — Se eu tivesse meu unguento especial, eu poderia passar, para aliviar um pouco.

— Que unguento é? — quis saber Ino, atrapalhando-se um pouco com a palavra.

— Eu que faço, com ervas e sebo. É uma receita simples de fazer, só é preciso ter os ingredientes.

— Isso é ótimo. — Ino sorriu. — Você conhece ervas e remédios?

— Sim.

— Então é um desperdício você trabalhar aqui na cozinha.

Sakura ia retrucar, mas Ino já tinha se afastado. Ela deu de ombros. Pousou a mão na mó e fez uma careta de dor. Precisava ir em frente, tinha de terminar aquela tarefa. Não pensaria no que sua cunhada e sua mãe estariam fazendo naquele momento. Em vez disso, ocuparia sua mente pensando nas ervas e receitas que sabia preparar, para distrair-se da dor latejante.

Ela torceu a mó com toda a força de que foi capaz, ignorando a dor que se alastrou por seu braço. A pedra começou a se inclinar. Ela estendeu o braço para não deixá-la cair, mas de repente duas mãos fortes apareceram e recolocaram a pedra sobre a mesa.

O ar vibrou com uma energia que não estava ali antes. Sakura ergueu o rosto devagar.

Sasuke estava de pé diante dela, com um grande cão ao seu lado balançando a cauda. Como e quando ele chegara, ela não fazia ideia; estivera concentrada na moagem e não prestara atenção ao redor. Mas o fato era que ele estava ali, parecendo bem diferente do guerreiro do qual ela se lembrava de Lindisfarne.

Ele tinha tomado banho, e os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Em vez da cota de malha, ele usava uma camisa de lã fina azul e uma calça justa. Os pés estavam calçados em botas de couro cru. Ele emanava uma vitalidade que preenchia o aposento inteiro.

— Deseja alguma coisa, milorde? — perguntou Sakura, mantendo o tom de voz frio e formal. Não tinha dúvidas de quem era o responsável por sua situação atual e estava determinada a mostrar a ele que aquelas tarefas rudes não abalariam seu estado de espírito.

— Ino foi falar comigo. Ela disse que você se queixou.

— Estou fazendo a tarefa que me foi atribuída, moer cevada. — Sakura voltou a se concentrar na mó. — Posso ser um pouco lenta, mas a cevada está sendo moída.

— Você é uma mulher de muitos talentos. — A voz dele continha um tom de riso, o que irritou Sakura. Ela certamente não sentia prazer algum em ser prisioneira. — O que você acha, Floki?

O cão inclinou a cabeça e latiu.

— Está vendo, Floki concorda comigo. Sasuke inclinou-se e deu ao cão uma guloseima de uma das travessas.

— Eu não seria capaz de administrar a propriedade do meu marido se não soubesse moer trigo e cevada. — Sakura escondeu as mãos sob as dobras do vestido e o fitou, desafiadora.

Sasuke pareceu aceitar a afirmação.

— E você entende meu idioma com facilidade.

— Eu aprendo depressa. — Ela deu de ombros.

Em seguida estendeu a mão para pegar a maldita pedra. Se retomasse o trabalho, talvez ele fosse embora e ela conseguisse se concentrar em sua tarefa em vez de ficar pensando como os ombros dele eram largos e como a calça se amoldava bem às pernas longas e fortes.

— Isso facilita a vida. — Sasuke colocou uma das mãos sobre a dela, impedindo-a de mover-se. Foi um gesto firme, decidido. — Quero conversar com você em outro lugar. Meu assunto com você não interessa às fofoqueiras aqui da cozinha.

Sakura levantou-se e tentou ignorar os sorrisinhos das outras criadas.

Sasuke a conduziu até um aposento pequeno do lado de fora do salão, uma espécie de alcova. Havia um banco encostado a uma das paredes, mas Sasuke permaneceu de pé, olhando para Sakura com o semblante inflexível e severo.

— Por que os monges deixaram você falar em nome deles? — perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. — Todos eles têm língua.

— Ninguém me pediu para dizer nada. Eu decidi falar. — A raiva cresceu dentro de Sakura. — Alguém tinha de fazer isso.

— E eles deixaram. Ninguém protestou. Por quê?

— O abade era meu tio. — O vento despenteou os cabelos de Sakura. Ela olhou para a baía, onde os navios de serpente estavam fincados na areia, as ondas batendo suavemente nos cascos.

— As regras do mosteiro são fortes. Temerosas.

— E você não é?

— Quando a ocasião exige. — Sakura ignorou a apreensão que lhe contraiu o estômago. Sabia que, qualquer que fosse a punição que Sasuke decidisse lhe impingir, ela falaria de novo. Alguém tinha de dar voz à situação dos monges.

— Isso explica bastante coisa. — A expressão dele era inescrutável. — Minha madrasta não gostou nada disso.

— Você enviou os pedidos de resgate?

— Eles serão enviados no próximo navio que zarpar para o Sacro Império Romano. Tenho contatos na corte de Danzou.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. Sem dúvida, Sasuke usaria isso como desculpa para aumentar seu resgate. Ela queria dizer a ele que seu padrasto nunca pagaria para salvá-la. Ele consideraria aquilo como uma justificativa para tomar o controle de todas as terras que circundavam Konoha.

Mas as palavras não saíram. Se ela as dissesse, sua mais ínfima partícula de esperança, aquilo que ainda a mantinha de pé, desapareceria. Seu lar estaria perdido para sempre.

— Estou ansiosa pela resposta. — Ela segurou as dobras do vestido para Sasuke não perceber que ela tremia.

— Você parece bem confiante quanto ao seu resgate — disse ele.

— Eu estou.

Era uma mentira branca. Ele descobriria seu erro em breve. Nesse meio-tempo, talvez ela conseguisse ajudar os monges. A Igreja, Sakura tinha certeza, ofereceria dinheiro. Ela já ouvira falar de casos semelhantes. A Igreja não aprovava que cristãos fossem escravos de pagãos, mas ela sentia que a preocupação era maior com aqueles que faziam votos religiosos.

Talvez ela devesse ter feito seus votos, como o tio queria. Mas não teriam sido sinceros. Ela não tinha vocação. Sonhava em ter um lar, filhos, uma família, um marido que a quisesse pelo que ela era, não pelo dote que poderia levar para o casamento. Teria sido uma falsidade fazer os votos religiosos.

Sasuke não disse nada, enquanto desenhava com os dedos os contornos rústicos da pilastra de madeira. Era como se os dois estivessem em uma disputa, uma batalha de vontades, cada um esperando que o outro falasse. Perdesse. Sakura estava mais consciente que nunca da presença de Sasuke, de sua força viril.

— Sakura! Sakura, onde você está? Ainda tem cevada para moer. Sakura! — A voz estridente de Karin quebrou o feitiço do momento. — Sakura! Você vai ser castigada.

— Karin está me chamando. Preciso voltar ao meu trabalho. — Sakura ergueu o queixo e fitou Sasuke diretamente nos olhos. — Algo que vou tentar fazer com mais entusiasmo daqui por diante.

— Kaguya sabe que você está moendo grãos, fazendo esses trabalhos subalternos?

— Karin manda na cozinha. — Sakura encolheu ligeiramente os ombros. Tinha de ser justa. Não vira Kaguya desde que começara a trabalhar na cozinha. Não tinha ideia se ela sabia o que Karin a mandara fazer. — Faço o que me ordenam.

Sasuke segurou o pulso de Sakura e virou-lhe a palma para cima.

— Você não está habituada a fazer esse tipo de trabalho. Sua mão está cheia de bolhas.

Sakura puxou a mão.

— Também não estou acostumada a ser prisioneira. Os monges estão sofrendo muito mais.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam como dois relâmpagos no negro céu, mas ele não tentou segurar a mão dela de novo.

— Os monges sabem trabalhar. Nenhum deles nasceu na nobreza. Já você é uma dama. É diferente. — Ele passou o polegar pelos lábios. — Ino me disse que você sabe fazer unguentos para as mãos, para curar bolhas.

— Eu sei fazer um — retrucou Sakura cautelosa. O que exatamente Ino contara a ele?

— Então faça.

— Eu não tenho as ervas necessárias.

— São ervas exóticas? Ou você não sabe quais ervas são necessárias? — A voz dele era seca e fria.

Sakura pensou por um momento. Precisava ser cuidadosa. Não queria parecer orgulhosa demais; e se a pomada não fizesse efeito? Mas pelo menos ela tinha uma chance! Qualquer coisa era melhor do que moer cevada. Rapidamente, ela listou as ervas de que precisava, contando cada uma na ponta dos dedos e terminando com lavanda.

Sasuke assentiu e olhou para ela com expressão especulativa, porém impressionada. Sakura forçou-se a controlar a esperança crescente. Será que ele lhe daria permissão para tentar?

— Interessante. — Ele esfregou as mãos na calça. — Volte para o seu trabalho.

— Mas, mas, você vai falar com Kaguya? Sobre o unguento? É rápido de preparar.

— Volte ao trabalho, Sakura. Faça suas tarefas.

— Isso é uma ordem? — perguntou Sakura desanimada. Tivera tanta certeza de que seria dispensada.

A fisionomia de Sasuke endureceu.

— Já falei para não testar a minha paciência.

— A sua palavra é lei.

Um brilho prateado flamejou nos olhos dele.

— Sim, e é bom que você se lembre disso.


	5. A dama a ser escolhida

**Capítulo 5** **  
**

— O _jarl_ pediu que isto fosse entregue na cozinha.

Sakura ouviu a inflexão melodiosa da Nortúmbria em vez do sotaque áspero dos vikings. Sai, o único monge próximo ao seu tio que tinha sobrevivido, estava parado na entrada da cozinha. Ele trazia nas mãos um sortimento de ervas desidratadas, que colocou sobre a mesa. Ele contraiu os lábios em um gesto de desaprovação quando Kisa subiu na mesa e começou a cheirar as ervas. Sakura apressou-se a segurar a gata no colo.

— Ele disse por quê? — perguntou Ino, examinando as ervas. — O que ele quer que seja feito com isto? Temperar a carne?

— É para _lady_ Sakura. — O deboche na voz de Sai era inequívoco.

Sakura olhou para as ervas. Tudo que ela pedira a Sasuke estava ali.

— É para fazer um unguento para curar bolhas. Eu falei com Sasuke sobre isso e ele se lembrou de mandar as ervas.

— Sasuke se lembra de tudo — disse Ino. — Sempre quando volta de uma viagem, ele inspeciona tudo. Nada escapa aos olhos dele, e ai de quem se esquecer de obedecer às suas ordens. Ele se preocupa com as pessoas daqui. Está sempre procurando maneiras de melhorar as condições delas.

— Faltou a lavanda, milady — falou Sai em latim. — Acredito que o viking queira o unguento para os cavalos.

— Obrigada, Sai, por me trazer as ervas — disse Sakura. Uma súbita saudade de casa a acometeu. — E como vocês estão, você e os outros monges?

— Estamos bem, milady. — Ele inclinou a cabeça, e Sakura viu o cabelo começando a crescer na tonsura redonda. Em poucas semanas, ele pareceria um homem como qualquer outro, em vez de um monge.

— Todos vocês?

— Estamos sobrevivendo, nos alimentando. — respondeu ele em latim. — O trabalho não é mais pesado do que a maioria de nós já fazia na abadia, embora o solo seja pobre.

Uma centena de perguntas ocorreu a Sakura, mas ela sabia que Karin os estava observando atentamente.

— Sonho com o dia em que todos voltaremos para casa outra vez — disse ela, no idioma da Nortúmbria, para que as mulheres percebessem que eles estavam falando de assuntos triviais. Karin retorceu os lábios e retomou seu trabalho.

— Eu também, milady. — Ele curvou-se ligeiramente, fez o sinal da cruz e saiu.

— Você sabe mesmo fazer unguento para mãos rachadas e com bolhas, com essas plantas secas aí? — perguntou Karin, com o nariz empinado.

— Se eu tiver um pouco de banha, eu faço, sim. — Sakura afastou as ervas para um lado. Queria começar imediatamente, mas suspeitava que Karin tivesse outro saco de grãos para ela moer.

— Foi o _jarl_ Sasuke que mandou essas ervas?

— Sim. — Sakura tocou as ervas e as esfregou, liberando seu perfume.

— O que está esperando, então? Faça logo esse tal unguento. Minhas mãos estão ásperas. Quero que fiquem macias.

Sakura hesitou. O salão nobre formigava, com homens jogando dados e bebendo. Sasuke estava de costas para ela. Sua risada ressoou no salão. Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele estava ocupado, rodeado por seus homens. Ela poderia se retirar se quisesse, voltar para a cozinha. Mas endireitou os ombros. Não iria fugir, como uma covarde. Sasuke merecia seu agradecimento.

Ele virou-se quando ela se aproximou, e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim? Algum problema?

— Eu queria lhe agradecer. — Sakura torceu a ponta do avental entre os dedos. Sentir-se grata era uma coisa, agradecer a ele pessoalmente e diante dos outros homens era outra, bem diferente. Ela forçou-se a erguer o queixo e o fitou.

— Agradecer? — Sasuke segurou-a pelo cotovelo e levou-a para um canto mais sossegado do salão. — Pelo quê?

— Desde que Karin soube ontem que tenho habilidade com ervas, ela tem me mandado fazer unguentos e poções. — Sakura deu um ligeiro sorriso.

— E suas mãos?

— Estão melhorando. — Ela estendeu as palmas para ele ver. — A vermelhidão já sumiu. Logo estarão normais outra vez.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos fixos na boca de Sakura.

— Você providenciou as ervas — explicou ela. — Deu-me a oportunidade.

— Eu providenciei as ervas porque uma mulher com as mãos machucadas não tem serventia para mim.

— Mesmo assim lhe sou grata. — Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Ótimo. — Ele assentiu e voltou para perto dos homens.

Um murmúrio de risos elevou-se no ar, e Sakura se encolheu. Certamente, estavam debochando dela. Ela conhecia o tipo de piadas grosseiras que Rock Lee e seus companheiros costumavam fazer. Por que Sasuke seria diferente? Os homens eram todos iguais. Ela fora tola em imaginar o contrário. Não queria mais nenhuma proximidade com aquele viking.

— Espero que você já tenha escolhido o guerreiro a quem quer servir — disse Ino com um sorriso afetado, enquanto amarrava seu vestido-avental na cintura de tal maneira a evidenciar suas curvas. Em vez de ajudar com as ervilhas, ela ficava olhando o próprio reflexo nas baixelas de prata e arrumando o cabelo e a roupa. Mas parecia ter um sexto sentido com relação ao momento em que Karin poderia vir para supervisionar as coisas. Toda vez que Karin aparecia, Ino estava debruçada sobre uma caldeira ou vasilha, mostrando eficiência. Karin suspirava e dizia às outras criadas que seguissem o exemplo dela.

— Como assim, Ino? — perguntou Sakura, sem disfarçar o ceticismo na voz.

— Esses homens ficaram muito tempo sem companhia feminina. — Ino fez biquinho e moveu sugestivamente os quadris enquanto andava pela cozinha.

— Eu não pensei sobre isso — respondeu Sakura, sem encarar a outra mulher. Esperava que, quando chegasse a hora, conseguisse manter-se afastada. Nos últimos dias, conseguira convencer a si mesma de que a atração que sentia por Sasuke era uma aberração. Agora que estava começando a se adaptar à sua nova situação, o estranho sentimento que ele lhe inspirava desapareceria. Ela não queria nem pensar em corpos entrelaçados e beijos roubados. Suas mãos tremeram e ela as escondeu dentro da sobreveste.

— É uma questão de escolher ou ser escolhida — disse Ino, arrancando risadas das moças. — É muito simples. Você serve hidromel ou cerveja para o guerreiro que você quer e fica ao lado dele. Aí ele a agarra.

Sakura não se surpreendia com aquilo. Era a mesma coisa em Konoha. Só que lá ela se sentava à mesa do tablado, longe da atividade. Já Rock Lee fazia questão de participar. Durante todo o tempo de seu casamento, Sakura suportara a humilhação de ver Rock Lee escolher a mulher que mais se adequava ao seu gosto e vontade a cada noite... sabendo que o único atrativo que ela tinha para o marido era seu dote e o prestígio de sua família.

— E, sim, nós sabemos quem você escolheria, Ino!

Os risos femininos preencheram a cozinha.

— Será que sabem mesmo, Hinata? — Ino levou um dedo à boca, e seus olhos brilharam. — Eu desisti de Sasuke há meses. Ele ainda tem uma queda pela rainha de Thorkell, Konan. Os homens pairam em volta dela como abelhas no mel.

— Isso é só fofoca, Ino — apressou-se a dizer Hinata, olhando por sobre o ombro. — Como pode espalhar essas histórias?

— Mas todo mundo sabe que eles já foram muito próximos, quando ele mandou Naruto buscá-la. E você sabe que teve o dedo dela no divórcio de Obito. — Ino ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos. — De qualquer forma, existem outros _jarls_ no reino de Thorkell.

— Mas nenhum tão bonito — disse uma das amigas de Ino, com um suspiro.

— Acho que eu prefiro Gaara a Naruto, mesmo ele tendo perdido a esposa há seis meses. Ele tem aquela cicatriz horrível no rosto. — Ino rodopiou no meio da cozinha, fazendo o vestido rodar e revelando os tornozelos. — Poucos homens resistem aos meus tornozelos. Bardos já escreveram poesias para eles.

— Foi _um_ bardo, e ele era vesgo — comentou uma das moças, arrancando risadas das outras.

O rosto de Ino ficou vermelho e ela apoiou as mãos na cintura.

— Quem disse isso?!

Um súbito silêncio pairou na cozinha, e o ar vibrava de tensão enquanto todas as moças se concentravam em suas tarefas.

— Hinata, foi você!

Sakura pôs de lado a vasilha de ervilhas quando Kisa pulou para o seu colo. Se houvesse uma briga, ela não hesitaria. Sabia quem iria defender.

— Como assim, Ino? — perguntou Hinata, enquanto abria mais uma vagem de ervilha sobre sua vasilha.

Sakura olhou de Ino para Hinata. Ino exibia uma expressão de superioridade.

— Você escutou os versos de enxerida que é, e todo mundo aqui sabe que você está de olho em Naruto desde o seu primeiro dia.

O rosto de Hinata ficou vermelho.

— Ele é simpático, tem um sorriso bonito e bons modos.

— Ele nem sequer olha para você.

— Naruto e eu éramos amigos antes de ele partir na expedição. — Hinata pegou Fress no colo e enterrou o rosto no pelo cinzento. — Não sei como ele se sente agora, não nos falamos desde que ele voltou. Ele nem perguntou sobre Fress e Kisa. E foi ele quem as recolheu quando eram filhotes.

— Você está falando do amigo de Sasuke? — Sakura quis saber.

— Sim. Ele é Jarl de terras próximas daqui, está sempre aqui, ele e Sasuke negociam as novas rotas de viagens. Nem sempre ele e Sasuke estão de acordo. Ele costumava se abrir comigo. — Hinata passou a mão pelo cabelo longo e preto. — Ele é muito bonito e gentil. Gosta de brincar com Kisa e Fress, puxando um barbante para elas correrem atrás.

— Eu posso fazer a sua parte na cozinha se você quiser, Hinata — ofereceu Sakura. ela estava disposta a ajudar.

— Verdade? — Os olhos de Hinata se iluminaram. — Está falando sério? Eu achei que você ia querer servir o hidromel nas mesas.

— Não faço questão nenhuma — declarou Sakura com firmeza. — Duvido que alguém vá notar. Estarão ocupados demais comendo e bebendo para reparar em quem está servindo.

Hinata transferiu o peso de um pé para o outro.

— Se você tem certeza.

— Shh... Ande logo, vá se arrumar, e vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo.

Hinata esboçou um sorriso de contentamento e saiu da cozinha, rebolando.

Sakura pressionou as pontas dos dedos. Ficaria segura ali na cozinha. Ninguém se lembraria dela. Quem sabe, quando a festa estivesse no auge, ela tentasse dar um jeito de escapar junto com os monges.

Sakura lavou o rosto com a água fria do balde que ficava ao lado do estábulo. Ela trabalhara exaustivamente nos preparativos para a festa, e ainda não estava tudo pronto. Não via a hora de se deitar e dormir, mas a noite ainda estava só começando.

— Aprontando-se para a festa? — A voz grave de Sasuke soou atrás dela. — Parece que o estoque de ervas secas se esgotou. Não só para fins estéticos, espero. Se bem que, sem dúvida, meus homens apreciariam os resultados.

Sakura virou-se com um ligeiro sobressalto. Sasuke estava logo atrás dela, a meio metro de distância, observando-a com ar de curiosidade. O cão esfregava o focinho em sua perna, pedindo atenção. Sakura acariciou a cabeça do animal e tentou pensar em uma resposta adequada. Sasuke falava como se ela desejasse atrair a atenção dos homens.

Ele deu um passo à frente, chegando tão perto que ela podia distinguir cada cílio nos olhos dele.

— Só vim me refrescar um pouco. Está muito quente, e o trabalho na cozinha não é fácil — murmurou, cautelosa. Cada nervo em seu corpo vibrava com a consciência da proximidade de Sasuke, conforme ela se lembrava do beijo que haviam trocado. Ela amaldiçoou em silêncio a fofoca de Ino por inspirar a recordação.

— É só por isso?

— Por que mais seria? — Sakura fitou os olhos negros. Ele que dissesse as palavras. Ele que a acusasse de se comportar de maneira sedutora. Ela sabia que seu comportamento era exemplar.

— Depois que os navios vitoriosos desfilarem com suas proas enfeitadas e forem abençoados pelos sacerdotes de Odin e Thor, você e seus companheiros serão exibidos juntamente com o restante do tesouro capturado.

— Eu já imaginava. — Sakura abominou a si mesma pelo tremor na própria voz. Indicava que estava prestes a irromper em lágrimas, mas ela se recusava a chorar na frente de Sasuke.

— O bardo principal vai declamar a história da viagem do _felag._ Ele vai incluir minha luta com Kisame.

— Ele vai citar meu nome?

— Não, ele vai narrar a versão que eu contei a ele — respondeu Sasuke, sério. — O que realmente aconteceu naquele quarto permanecerá um segredo só nosso.

Sakura sentiu a cabeça latejar. Queria acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo unicamente para sua própria glória, mas seu coração lhe dizia que ele a estava protegendo. Ela percebera como Kisame era estimado e sabia que muitos lamentavam profundamente a sua morte. Eles tinham aceitado a explicação de Sasuke porque ele era o líder e era muito respeitado também. Mas iriam querer vingança se soubessem a verdade.

— Obrigada por me avisar. Vou manter a expressão neutra e impassível.

Um breve sorriso cruzou o semblante de Sasuke.

— Eu sabia que você iria compreender, valquíria.

— Faz sentido. — Sakura acalentou em silêncio o uso dele do termo "valquíria" em relação a ela. — E depois disso, o que vai acontecer?

— Depende. — A voz dele soou com um timbre enrouquecido, e Sakura sentiu-se hipnotizada por aqueles olhos negros. Os cílios dele eram um pouco mais claros que os cabelos completamente escuros, ela notou, e os lábios eram firmes. O corpo de Sakura começou a oscilar na direção dele e sua boca ficou seca.

Floki empurrou o focinho gelado sob a mão dela outra vez. Sakura piscou e recuperou o autocontrole. O momento mágico tinha passado. Ela balançou a cabeça. Ino e suas histórias.

— Não tenho certeza se compreendo.— Sua voz soou grossa aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Sakura se concentrou em afagar a cabeça de Floki para disfarçar o constrangimento.

— Depende de você — disse Sasuke. — Os festejos durarão a noite toda e continuarão amanhã e depois.

Ele assobiou para Floki, e o cão correu para o seu lado.

O alarido da festa ressoava na cozinha. O som de vozes, risos, canecas e passos no chão de terra batida parecia tão assustador quanto os gritos de guerra que ainda ecoavam na mente de Sakura.

Suas previsões tinham se concretizado. Karin e Ino estavam ocupadas demais para reparar em quem estava servindo o hidromel. Ela conseguira ficar na cozinha, reabastecendo os jarros de hidromel e as travessas de comida.

— Sakura! — chamou Hinata. — Sakura, preciso de ajuda.

Sakura virou-se, respirando fundo.

— O que foi, Hinata?

— É meio embaraçoso, mas tem uma pessoa que pediu para falar comigo em particular, e os guerreiros estão querendo mais hidromel. Você me faria o enorme favor de levar o jarro e servi-los? Eu volto em um instante.

O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi recusar, mas, ao ver a expressão ansiosa e afogueada de Hinata, ela resolveu ceder. Ela podia não achar graça em Naruto, mas Hinata era sua amiga e estava mais do que entusiasmada. Que mal poderia haver, afinal?

— Está bem, Hinata. Pode ir.

Hinata apertou a mão de Sakura, agradecida.

Sakura pegou o jarro e foi para o salão. O recinto estava transformado. Mesas compridas haviam sido dispostas junto às paredes de madeira, que estavam enfeitadas com tapeçarias; os bancos estavam forrados com peles e couros, e todas as tochas estavam acesas; no centro do salão, uma fogueira crepitava. O tablado estava na extremidade oposta à cozinha.

Sakura olhou na direção da mesa elevada e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Sasuke estava esplendoroso, com os cabelos parecendo mais escuros à luz das tochas e com uma abundância de ouro no pescoço e nos braços. Ele usava uma túnica vermelha ricamente bordada e uma capa vermelha combinando. Era um traje exótico, porém tão refinado quanto os que ela costumava ver em Konoha.

A boca de Sakura ficou seca, e seu coração disparou. Ela queria sentir ódio de Sasuke, mas seus olhos pareciam ter vontade própria e teimavam em se fixar nele o tempo todo, nos dedos longos, no modo como se curvavam ao redor do chifre de bebida. Sentia-se zonza, como se tivesse ingerido vários litros de hidromel. Engoliu em seco e concentrou-se em seus passos no chão irregular.

De tempos em tempos, Sakura parava para reabastecer os jarros com hidromel. Quando ela chegou à mesa elevada no tablado, Karin arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas estendeu o chifre para ser servida, ao lado do de Gaara.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça, intrigada. Os olhos dele estavam ligeiramente desfocados, e ele estava entretendo os ocupantes da mesa com uma narrativa da invasão.

— Finalmente, Sakura, você apareceu — disse Sasuke com sua voz retumbante.— Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. Você sumiu depois que os prisioneiros foram exibidos. Imagino que tenha tentado fugir, mas, como os navios estão muito bem guardados, você desistiu.

— Eu estava na cozinha — retrucou ela, impassível, começando a encher os chifres com hidromel. Tentou se concentrar na tarefa, mas a imagem das mãos de Sasuke assombrava sua mente.

— Sua tonta, você derramou hidromel na mesa inteira! — esbravejou Karin.

Sakura se assustou e levantou o jarro, derramando mais algumas gotas.

— Não faz mal — disse um dos guerreiros. — Provavelmente essa moçoila de Konoha nunca viu tantos guerreiros vikings reunidos em toda a sua glória. Ficou nervosa, coitadinha...

Os outros ocupantes da mesa explodiram em sonoras gargalhadas.

— Quer se encrencar ainda mais? — sussurrou Ino no ouvido de Sakura. Em seguida empurrou-a com o cotovelo e aproximou-se da mesa. — Sou eu que sirvo a esta mesa.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e passou a encher os chifres nas mesas laterais.

— Ela é muito graciosa — disse Gaara, inclinando-se para Sasuke depois que Sakura se afastou. — Agora entendo por que você não quis abrir mão dela.

— Eu disse a você que ela é uma refém valiosa, uma nobre — retrucou Sasuke, desviando o olhar da direção de Sakura para não prestar atenção no modo como ela se movia, segurando o jarro e quase tropeçando nos cães deitados aos pés dos guerreiros. A lembrança do contato com o corpo dela próximo ao seu se repetia sem parar em sua mente. Havia paixão naquela mulher, ele tinha certeza. Uma paixão que estava apenas esperando para ser liberada.

— E desde quando isso é motivo para não abrir mão de uma prisioneira? — Gaara emborcou seu chifre e bebeu o conteúdo em um único gole. — Quando nossa prima foi capturada, ela voltou para casa com dois bebês nos braços. É algo já esperado. E aí fica a cargo de seu lorde decidir o que fazer. Se ele tivesse cuidado dela direito, para começar, os encantos da moça não ficariam disponíveis.

— É um aspecto a se considerar. — Sasuke esfregou o queixo. Gaara tinha razão. Se Sakura tivesse a proteção adequada, ele nunca a teria capturado. Ela teria morrido naquela ilha.

— E, se você não tem esse tipo de interesse nela — prosseguiu Gaara — , há outros que têm e que podem estar dispostos a adiantar o resgate. Eu, por exemplo.

— Ela não está à venda! — Sasuke bateu na mesa com o punho fechado. — Eu tenho meus princípios.

— Foi só uma sugestão, mas, se eu fosse você, deixaria bem claras as minhas intenções para todos os outros. Grandes quantidades de cerveja e hidromel foram ingeridas, e os rapazes irão procurar... companhia.

— Eles podem procurar à vontade, contanto que não ponham as mãos em nenhuma prisioneira.

— Já que é assim, posso me apresentar à loirinha rechonchuda? Ela olhou para mim a noite toda, e acho que aquele busto macio pode ser um bom travesseiro para eu passar a noite.

Sakura colocou o jarro na mesa.

Quanto, exatamente, aqueles guerreiros ainda iam beber? Eles já tinham drenado dez barris de hidromel e cerveja. E continuavam pedindo mais, e nem sinal de Hinata, ela correu os olhos pelo salão e notou que Naruto, o viking loiro que estava grudado a Sasuke na expedição também não estava lá.

Sakura suspirou, encheu o jarro com o que ainda restava no barril e voltou para o salão. Uma roda de dança sapateada tinha começado ao redor da fogueira central.

Quando Sakura entrou de volta no recinto iluminado por tochas, vários guerreiros bloquearam seu caminho. Ela podia sentir o hálito adocicado de hidromel nas falas arrastadas, e pelo menos dois deles já cambaleavam.

— Não quer dançar, formosura de Konoha? — perguntou um deles, passando a mão sugestivamente no braço dela. — Eu tenho a impressão de que você é uma boa dançarina.

Sakura titubeou. Ela deveria ter imaginado que aquilo iria acontecer. Ela ouvira as conversas. Mas, por alguma razão, esperara ser poupada, com tantas outras mulheres mais do que dispostas ali presentes. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, tentando se desvencilhar.

— Não, muito obrigada, senhor. Eu. aviso se precisar de ajuda, obrigada.

O guerreiro, porém, ignorou a recusa e enlaçou a cintura de Sakura.

— Posso ajudá-la no que quiser, meu bem.

— Eu duvido. — Sakura virou-se quando os brados dos outros homens aumentaram. Um círculo havia se formado em volta dela e do guerreiro. Ela tinha de se livrar daquilo, mas como?

O círculo começou a se fechar, e o guerreiro a estreitou nos braços. Sakura virou o rosto e os lábios dele roçaram em seu cabelo. Ela se inclinou para trás, esquivando-se.

— Solte-me!

— Que mocinha espevitada, hein? Do jeitinho que eu gosto que minhas mulheres sejam.

O viking enxugou a saliva que lhe escorria da boca e investiu novamente.

— Quando uma dama diz "não", é _não,_ Kankuro!

Sakura virou-se para ver Sasuke avançando na direção deles. O homem recuou, erguendo as mãos.

— Por que você está aqui, Sakura? — Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam perigosamente.

— Eu estava tentando ir servir hidromel nas mesas — explicou ela, levantando o jarro.

— E estes homens a impediram de prosseguir. Sim, eu vi.

— A culpa não foi minha.

— Ah. Você simplesmente apareceu e a luxúria tomou conta deles todos, foi isso. — A voz de Sasuke transbordava sarcasmo, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Como ele se atrevia a insinuar que ela provocara aqueles avanços?! Os homens estavam bêbados! Ela não era uma mulher devassa!

— Não sei por que isso aconteceu. — Sakura afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e tentou ajeitar a sobreveste amarrotada.

— Nisso teremos de discordar.

— Pense o que quiser, não vai mudar nada. Agora, se me der licença. — Sakura começou a se afastar em direção ao salão. Suas pernas tremiam. O que ela gostaria mesmo era de voltar para a cozinha e sentar-se lá, sozinha.

— Às vezes você tira conclusões precipitadas — murmurou Sasuke em seu ouvido.

Sakura mal teve tempo de respirar antes que ele a segurasse, a puxasse para seus braços e cobrisse seus lábios com o dele. Dessa vez, o beijo não foi delicado, foi ávido. Visava a subjugar e mostrar quem estava no comando. E, para horror de Sakura, ela sentiu seu corpo reagir, contra a sua vontade, à invasão da língua de Sasuke, enquanto ele corria os dedos por entre seus cabelos. Uma onda de calor a envolveu.

Não importava que eles estivessem rodeados pelos homens. Sakura sabia que tinha de se defender, mas, em vez disso, suas mãos se agarravam à túnica de Sasuke. Ela queria que o beijo continuasse, queria sentir a força e o gosto daquele homem.

Então ele ergueu a cabeça, libertando-a bruscamente. Sakura cambaleou para trás e caiu sentada no chão, arrancando gargalhadas dos homens.

Sasuke murmurou algumas palavras ásperas e os risos cessaram.

— O que você disse a eles? — perguntou Sakura com os lábios formigando, ignorando a mão que ele lhe estendia e levantando-se sem ajuda.

— Eu achei que o idioma de Konoha fosse o mesmo da Escandinávia.

— Nem todas as palavras.

— Eu disse a eles que você é minha. — Sasuke ergueu o queixo, em um gesto arrogante. — E que é bom eles se lembrarem de quem manda aqui.

— Eu não sou sua! — retrucou Sakura, enraivecida, desprezando Sasuke e as sensações indesejadas que ainda percorriam seu corpo.

— Você prefere um dos outros guerreiros? — Ele a fitou intensamente.

— Será que eu me enganei ao achar que você não estava gostando do assédio que estava acontecendo aqui?

— Claro que eu não estava gostando!— respondeu Sakura, zangada, contrariada consigo mesma por quase ter se derretido nos braços dele. Deveria ter mais autocontrole. Tinha de se lembrar de quem ele era e que era responsável por sua atual situação. Não podia reagir daquela forma a um beijo dele, simplesmente não podia! — Agora, se me permitir, vou voltar aos meus afazeres. _milorde._

Sasuke passou a mão gentilmente pelo ombro de Sakura. Ela teve de se conter para não gemer alto. Deu um passo para trás e passou os braços ao redor da cintura, em um esforço de afastar as sensações contraditórias que a avassalavam.

— Não precisa ter medo, Sakura. Eu nunca forcei nenhuma mulher a se deitar comigo, e nenhuma delas nunca reclamou das minhas atenções.

— Não é disso que tenho medo. — Sakura ergueu o queixo. Ela nunca achara Rock Lee particularmente atraente, com seus modos abrutalhados e risada vulgar. De certa forma, sentia-se agradecida quando ele encontrava outras companhias, mas nunca tivera medo dele. Sabia o valor que tinha para ele. Mas os beijos de Sasuke a induziam a sentir que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Seu corpo traiçoeiro clamava por mais, muito mais.

— Do que você tem medo, então?

— Você é meu inimigo. Você me raptou.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu disse a você para ficar escondida atrás das pedras até a hora de os navios zarparem, mas você resolveu me desobedecer e ir até o mosteiro.

— Eu lhe expliquei por que fiz isso.

Um sorriso suavizou as feições dele.

— Então chegamos a um impasse. Se lhe aprouver que nos conheçamos melhor, sabe onde me encontrar.

— Acho que sua presença está sendo solicitada na mesa. Sua madrasta parece aflita para atrair sua atenção.

Sasuke olhou na direção da mesa no tablado e estreitou os olhos.

— Não é aconselhável contrariar os planos de minha madrasta para a festa. Já nos demoramos tempo demais aqui. Talvez eu devesse ter jogado você em cima do meu ombro e a levado para o meu quarto. Lamento não poder aceitar o convite que seus lábios sugeriram agora mesmo, quando nos beijamos.

— Meus lábios não sugeriram nada!

— Ah, mas nós dois sabemos a verdade, não sabemos, Sakura?

Sakura amaldiçoou a si mesma quando sentiu o rosto queimar. Quando ela conseguiu pensar em uma resposta adequada, Sasuke já não estava mais ali.


End file.
